


The RANGERS Foundation

by ridleygo



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: African American, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anime References, Author Commentary, Best Friends Forever, Biracial, Caucasian American, Comedic Dialogue, Deez Nuts, Discussions about General Life, Epic foreshadowing, F/F, F/M, Forever Red, Fractal Code, Friends With Benefits, Fuck the Police, Gen, Global Defense Program, High School, Humor, Joke Reusage, Jokes, M/M, Many Internet References, Medicinal Drug Use, Nashville, Netflix and Chill, Original Rangers Team, Partial Nudity, Police Procedural, Racism, Red vs Blue References, Running Gags, Scarred For Life, Scene Reusage, Science Fiction, Skateboarding, Slap Bet, Undercover, Unexpecting Hook-Ups, hump day, light comedy, name dropping, product placement, ride or die - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridleygo/pseuds/ridleygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The RANGERS Foundation is an organization that recruits teenagers with attitude from all over the world to fight the forces of evil. This story will follow a United States team as they protect their country while trying to find their place in the world. Join the extraordinary youths as they set out to prove if they have what it takes to become the next generation of Power Rangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Youth in Asia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans act like humans. Some humans strive for success, some fall in the middle, some fall behind. However, some are unique and those individuals are chosen to become the next generation of galactic innovation and global security. Those people are called RANGERS. These are their stories.

The following is a nonprofit, fan-based transcript. Power Rangers, Super Sentai and Digimon, and are owned by Haim Saban, Shotaro Ishinomori, Bandai, Toei Company, Lionsgate, Viacom, and for some unknown reason Marvel Comics.

Please support the official release.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_Over a ten years ago, Tommy Oliver recruited the red rangers (Mighty Morphin to Wild Force) to join him on one mission: go to the light side of the moon to stop the remains of the Machine Empire from resurrecting Lord Zedd's most powerful weapon, his zord Serpentina. The Rangers succeeded in bringing down both threats and saving the planet from an impending doom._

_When their acts of heroic valor came to light, the United States partnered with the allied nations to create a global defense program consisting of advanced military grade armor, high tech weaponry, and children under the age of eighteen. That last part caused one of the biggest backlashes in world history. Millions of people were against the idea of putting kids in the front of a galactic war._

_Several countries backed out on the project after several death threats and multiple protests. The U.S. went further with the project, agreeing that this was the only way that the future of the world would be secure. However, this topic caused the longest shutdown in history, lasting for almost two months._

_The countries who supported this program hired the best lawyers, scientists, and psychologists to make sure this was happening. A few years later, the RANGERS Foundation and the Kamen Rider Corps. were born. A Ranger team was assigned to a country who had the funds for one, along with a Kamen Rider. The U.S. had five teams (North, South, East, West, and Central), along with ten Kamen Riders. The U.S. had to have more than one team of Rangers and more Kamen Riders because the villains attacking Earth would usually target the U.S. first._

_Having kids assisting the world governments have become the norm, but the public will forever continue to ask this question: How far are we willing to go to protect those we love?_

* * *

**RADIO EXCERPT FROM 97.5 FM | September 15th | 7:30 a.m.**

**DJ:** What's up my amigos. This is DJ BIG Easy. Welcome to RACK ATTACK, the number one radio show in AMERICA. I have some exciting show for today. We are about to have a live phone conversation with an actual Power Ranger. Now I know what you thinking. I must be lying through my teeth because getting an interview with Ranger is kind of like getting Ebola in America. It's super rare to get, but when you do, all attention falls to it. But in all seriousness, I was able to meet this Ranger. She's the real deal and guys, she single. Give it up for the Yellow Ranger from the Central Division.  
**Yellow:** Hello  
**DJ:** Hey, girl. How you been?  
**Yellow:** Been fine. Thank you!  
**DJ:** No mention it. So I'm just gonna ask you a few questions and let you be on your away but first, introduce yourself. Tell us about the _real_ you.  
**Yellow:** Well, okay. I'm the Yellow Ranger of the Central Division. I am 16 years old.  
**DJ:** I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you right. How old are you?  
**Yellow:** 16  
**DJ:** To be honest, I though they were kidding with the whole 'teenagers with high tech gear' thing. So, sorry that I put you on the spot as being hot.  
**Yellow:** Don't be. It's just an honest mistake. So, where was I? Oh, yeah! I am very hyper active. I am very out going. I love to run and fly a lot. And I love Sesame Street.  
**DJ:** You love Sesame Street.  
**Yellow:** Yeah! I love Elmo; love Big Bird. Only problem was that I could never guess how old they really were. After decades of broadcasting, it's kind of hard to tell whether any of those characters are really the age they say there are. Nonetheless, I still love it.  
**DJ:** So, do you biggest inspirations?  
**Yellow:** Not really. Well, maybe Olivia Pope.  
**DJ:** You mean Kerry Washington, the actor.  
**Yellow:** No, I mean the character she plays. Watching TGIT shows are my favorite pass time. Sometimes, I would even catch up on the show inside my helmet.  
**DJ:** I'm sorry. What?  
**Yellow:** Our helmets have built in screens that project videos, pictures, and music. One time I caught a bank robber and watched Season 3 of Scandal at the same time. (Yellow laughs)  
**DJ:** I think I remember that. I had an interview with a news corespondent. You didn't want to speak to anyone.  
Yellow: Because I was watching fighting the robber while I watched Quinn, spoiler alert, was getting tortured by Huck. I was devastated.  
**DJ:** Guess that answers my next question. Why did you beat that guy so harshly?  
**Yellow:** (Yellow laughs) No. No. No. I was so embarrassed. I didn't want to talk to anyone. That's the thing I loved about Olivia Pope. She was powerful and fierce and she never learned from the mistakes she made. I watch her go through her ups and downs and I loved her for that.  
**DJ:** OK, well I have a special caller who wants to speak to you. Caller state your name, city, and state.  
**Caller:** My name is Tammy. I'm from Atlanta, Georgia. And I wanted to ask this question that has been bugging me.  
**Yellow:** Fire away!  
**Tammy:** Do you have a bad case of helmet hair every time you put on that suit and if so, how do you keep your hair so beautiful.  
**Yellow:** Sea salt hair spray! I use it every day. I spray it on my hair every morning. Then, when it's time to fight those monsters, I just bunch up my hair to the top of my head with bobby pins and put my suit on. That how I'm able to fight crime and look so flawless afterwards.  
**Tammy:** Oh, thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me.  
**Yellow:** No sweat. I have more tips were that came from! Just follow me CentralYellow_XD on Instagram, Tumblr, Snapchat, Facebook, and Twitter.  
**DJ:** Well, I guess we have reached the end of this interview.  
**Yellow:** Wow. That was fast. Thought you would have more than that.  
**DJ:** Something tells me you don't know what phrasing means.  
**Yellow:** What's phrasing.  
**DJ:** It's a term used by older people that has a totally different meaning according to today's youth. Terms can also be heard being used by sports people on TV.  
**Yellow:** I still don't get it.  
**DJ:** Watch Archer on Netflix. You'll know what it means.  
**Yellow:** Now you're giving me homework.  
**DJ:** It's a funny show about spies and work related events and...I can believe I am talking about this with a teenager.  
**Yellow:** You're not. You're having a conversation with me. (Yellow hangs up)  
**DJ:** Did she just hang up on me? She just hung up on me! Yellow Ranger, ladies and gentleman. Coming up next is Cheerleader by OMI. This is RACK ATTACK coming at cha.

Based on the TV series  **MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS  
** Created by Haim Saban, Shuki Levy, and Jonathan Tzactor

* * *

**EPISODE 1: Youth in Asia**

* * *

**CENTRAL RANGERS FOUNDATION HEADQUARTERS**  
**Nashville, TENNESSEE - 7:55 a.m.**

Marsana Wakemen exited her custom built beach house. Since the Rangers reside in the headquarters, each of them got their own area at which they could create their own dream living quarters from top to bottom. Even the most outrageous styles were allowed to be added to their areas. Marsana loved going to the beach when she was a little girl, so it was natural for her to create a realistic beach setting. Sand, directly from Miami, FLORIDA, was brought in to create the perfect beach environment for her. She placed her hand on a scanner located on the front door. After that she heard the door lock, she walked down the stairs and saw her bike covered with sand, probably due to the huge thunderstorm they had last night. She went to the back of the house and reached for the water hose and a towel, turned on the faucet and washed away all of the excess sand from the bike. Next, she dried the bike. After the unexpected activity was done, she got on that bike and headed off to base to hopefully receive the new mission specs.

The headquarters structure is similar to the Pentagon's, so traveling to and from the base, which is located in the center, proved to be a little hectic, but necessary for extreme security purposes.

Marsana has been a Ranger for almost six months. She is still getting used to the new surrounds of her new home. She traveled from city to city for most of her childhood. The longest she has ever stayed in one place was Nashville, TENNESSEE. She stayed their for two years until they moved to Atlanta, GEORGIA. Her foster father had a demanding job as CEO of EchoTech Multinational. But no matter how busy he got, he always kept Marsana as a main priority.

The company got tremendously involved in the expansion of the morning grid and creation of the solar morphers. In the beginning the Rangers would have had to report to base to put on their suits to fight evil. Now, they had perfected a way for Ranger-operatives to change faster. They use robotic nano tech-based insects to weave the fabrics and other materials to simultaneously fit the user's whole body like a glove.

She knew becoming a Ranger would be a dream come true and the toughest challenge ever. Her adoptive father disapproved of her decision but in the back his mind, he knew it was hers to make. He instructed her on the rigorous application process. This included psychological evaluations, grade point average, health examinations, background checks, written exams, simulation exercises, recommendations from her doctors, teachers, and principals, several blood tests, drug tests and behavioral analysis. If a person can execute every test, they are transported to a ship to undergo intensive training to determine if they have what it takes to have access to the "Power". Become a Ranger was like getting a scholarship to Harvard...on the moon. To her surprise, she passed all the required expectations to be a Ranger. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be a full Ranger operative until a current one either died, resigned, transfered, retired, or got fired. She was a replacement Ranger, which meant she could become active at any time and be sent to any of the five Ranger teams in the U.S.

Two months after her certification as a Ranger operative she was assigned as Ranger Yellow in Nashville, TENNESSEE. The reason of the need of a new yellow ranger remained unknown. When she asked what happened to the last yellow ranger, the pink ranger politely asked her to leave the base. She was also left in the dark on many missions for few months. It wasn't Marsana's place to pick with old wounds, but it wasn't fair for the other Rangers to leave her out of the loop. It was not only mean, but it could have putted her in serious danger.

As she rode her bike she looked at her watch and discovered that it was 8:15 a.m.

"Shit!" Marsana shouted.

She switched the gears on her bike from 5-speed to 8-speed and put the pedal to the medal. As she reached for the security gate, there wasn't any time for her to stop. With time not being on her side that day, she jumped the bike over the red and white striped toll gate. She landed safely but was still on the move. Before being to far way from the toll gate, she waved at the security guard. "Hi, Mr. Ray! Bye, Mr. Ray!"

She made it to the base after making some excellent maneuvers around the entrance and several of the "Basers" (tech engineers, scientists, lawyers, etc). They had to duck out of the way in order to not get knocked over.

However, one male Baser, who had a stack full of folders stuffed with documents and photos and was heading towards the entrance, couldn't see Marsana fast enough.

"LOOK OUT!", she yelled.

Before the baser could react, Marsana came from the west direction and knocked him down, head first, onto the concrete floor. Papers and pictures were scattered everywhere. She heard the agonizing scream and saw a little line of blood forming. She got off her bike, took off her helmet, backed away very slowly, and ran inside the Base praying to God that there were no witnesses.

As she walked into the base, she slowly admires the design and layout. The base contained everything that would be seen in a high-tech cop drama and then some: a Starbucks based coffee bar/rec room, a fully functional lab, a holding cell, a luxury gym and a dark room with several flat screen HDTVs covering the walls. The dark room was where the Rangers planned and debriefed on missions. She entered the room and saw the rest of the Rangers tapping on the large touch screen table. All except of the Rachel McClain, the Pink Ranger and self-appointed leader of the Central Division.

"You're late _AGAIN_ , Marsana!", Rachel said with her hands on her hips, throwing an unsettling glare at Marsana for her tardiness.

"Now I know what you're gonna say", Marsana said while reaching for her assigned seat between the Green Ranger and the Red Ranger. "That I stayed up all night binge watching Game of Thrones, Scandal, the Mindy Project, or King of the Hill. But I do have a legitimate excuse!"

Rachel takes her hands off her hips and crosses her arms around her chest. She unsettling glare also turns into a stern look on her face. "Go on."

Marsana sighed. "My bike was topped with sand from the storm, so I had to rinse it out. It took longer than I thought it would because most of the sand got into the gears."

Rachel's eyes widened due to the simple explanation that Marsana told. "And the radio interview ran longer than expected too?"

Marsana explained, "That interview ended way before I found out there was sand all over my bike! I mean, come on! It was unexpected; totally out of my control!"

Rachel took a deep breath from her nostrils. "OK! Fair enough. Let's begin." She placed her left hand on the advanced touchscreen table. It scanned her handprint and allowed her to swiped away all existing windows opened by the other Rangers, leaving nothing but a blank screen. The other Rangers were pissed, especially Ryan Maxwell, the Red Ranger of the Central Division.

"What the hell!", Ryan said furiously. "Oh come on, Rachel! I had very important work here!"

Rachel reassured to Ryan. "Reading anime doesn't really qualify as "important work". Naruto, Goku, and Kirito will still be there when were done."

Ryan jumped out of his chair, raised his arm and pointed at Rachel.

"Aha!" He snickered. "So you do know a thing or too about anime!"

"Let's just get started", Rachel said. "For starters, we have a mission!"

She opens up a few files from the touch screen table, along with a huge map of the United States. Next, she put the touchscreen table in holoshift viewer mode, tiny micro projectors pop out of the frame of the table. The projectors aims directly at the center. After that, she brought up the files so everyone could see.

"You guys know about the Machine Empire?"

Marsana answered, "Yeah! It was a bunch of robots trying to rule the galaxy. Some of the toughest battles the original Rangers faced were because of King Mondo and his royal family."

Ryan added, "A few years after King Mondo's death, Tommy Oliver and nine of the original Red Rangers went to the moon and made it very clear to those cogs to never mess with EARTH!" He smiled proudly as he views the video of the Wild Force Red Ranger, Cole Evans, destroy Serpentena with his Wild Force Rider.

Rachel continued, "Well, after that battle, much of the Machine Empire's tech and weaponry were left at the moon. Earth was able to secure the stuff and put it on tight security...or so we thought."

A video showed up on the holoshift table.

"A few days ago two people somehow got into the restricted area and it was not pretty."

The video showed two people attacking several security guards. One of them let out super thick rope-based wire from under its sleeve, grabbed a guard by the neck and snap it. The other used what looked like a silencer and shot the rest. The one with the rope had a muscular built while the one with the silencer look more curvy. The woman shot at the camera taping them. The video immediately ended after that.

Jimmy, the Green Ranger of the Central Division, complained over this huge anomaly. "So that type of technology, which is advance beyond our years, was being kept in _FLORIDA_!"

James "Jimmy" Harper often criticized the structures of the U.S. government. He got easily upset when the government wouldn't own up to their mistakes until the last minute. He especially hated having to go on missions that involved in cleaning up their messes. Ironically, he won the lottery to be a Ranger, which was sponsored by the government. The public relations and advertising department thought it would generate positive opinion of the Rangers around the nation. Having a normal civilian as a Ranger proved to keep public morale at ease. They always assign the lottery winners as Ranger Green.

"The U.S. Secretary of State thought it would be better to hide it in the last location any terrorist would look", Rachel explained.

Marsana looked at Jimmy. "You, of all people, should know how fucked up American tactics could get."

Jimmy threw a ugly glare at Marsana. "And you should know when to fuck off, ROOKIE!"

Marsana looks at Rachel with a blank expression. "Permission to slap Jimmy upside his head."

"Denied!", Rachel yelled. "Now. An informant from Dickerson Road notified me about some cargo that was being transported from Ft. Lauderdale, FLORIDA to Nashville, TENNESSEE. This informant also gave me the descriptions of the two people people transporting it. I was able to cross-reference those descriptions with the FBI database and these were the closest suspects."

Two pictures showed up on the holotable. Next, came a profile of the two. They looked no older than 16- years old. One was a boy. The other was a girl.

"There names are Xavier Tate and Lola Matthews. They met as foster children, going from group home to group home for the past seven years. They started from starting fights with other students to robbing cars. One foster couple sign the kids up for karate classes; thought it could teach them some restraint and responsibility, but that only made the fights even more deadlier for their victims. They've been charged with grand theft auto, battery, and attempted murder over the past 3 years."

Rachel brought up a recent video of the two. "They were last seen exiting the Music City Star with a duffle bag around 800 hours this morning. You can see them getting into a black Toyota Camry."

"So you have a dead end", Ryan said. "There's no license plate to track the driver."

"That what I thought until I was able to zoom in to the front and spot this."

Rachel brought up a picture of what looked like a parking sticker from Davidson High School.

"The picture's a little blurry but I'm having the basers at the photo lab enhance the resolution. If we could get the I.D. number, it could lead us to the driver. However, enhancing that little detail in the car will take a few days." Rachel swiped all the files back to the folder and reverts the holotable back to the touchscreen table. "We don't have a few days, so this will be an undercover mission. We'll pose as new students. Mostly likely those kids will be hiding in plain sight at that school. We find them, arrest them and get the cargo back."

Marsana was excited to be going on an important mission like this, but she also felt somewhat sorry for the two kids. She knew what it meant having to go from group home to group home. The only known difference between them and her is that she found a dad that cared for her. She still felt saddened over this, and wanted to ask the other Rangers to show some restraint over them. However, she was in hot water for the constant tardiness. She decided to go along with this mission for the time being.

"All right. That is all", Rachel said in a slightly exhausting tone. "The dossiers will include your new identities, class schedules, extracurricular activities, etc. Speaking of which, where is that guy with the files."

She called Chelsea Mainx, the team's go-to girl, on the intercom, "Chelsea. What taking so long with those dossiers!"

"You're gonna have to wait for those a bit longer" said Chelsea's voice. "Apparently the guy with you files got knocked out! Blood was everywhere! He had to be taken to Saint Thomas Hospital."

Marsana bit her lower lip, feeling guilty over the fact that it was her fault that the guy was injured badly.

"Don't worry", Chelsea reassured. "The files are being delivered at your front doors as we speak."

"Thanks, Chels", Rachel said.

Chelsea is the Central Rangers assistant for most of the "additional" resources need for missions. She was a child prodigy, studying and exceeding in many subjects like Math, Science, and History. She even has an IQ of 144. Her parents did not approve her being expose to the world. It was never clear on the why, but after she was accepted as a replacement Ranger (undergoing the rigorous exams without her parents' knowing), she was disowned. She was even shunned by her older brother and young sister. Chelsea remains in the Rangers Foundation to provide the Rangers the access to resources needed to save the world or save themselves from bad morale.

Rachel concluded the meeting. "OK! Let's head to class. Be sure to study the dossiers. Meet back at the base at 17:00 hours."

Everyone nodded once, indicating that they understood.

* * *

 

 **DAVIDSON HIGH SCHOOL**  
**Nashville, TENNESSEE - 8:30 a.m.**

The car made its way to the front of the school building. Inside the car, Xavier and Lola looked confused. They thought they were going to a more secluded location. They had lots of questions that needed to be answered.

"We're here", the driver spoke harshly. "Now get out!"

Still confused, the two exited the car. As the walked towards and entrance, they gazed upon the huge statue of an ox at the left side of the stairs. Before they knew it, a biracial female student popped out of nowhere in front of them. She had the appearance of a 15 year old, but the ID she wore stated that she was a senior. She wore a white polo shirt, black jeans, and converse shoes. She was also holding a clipboard with the Academies of Nashville logo on the back of it. Her straight black hair flowed to the top of her shoulders. She also had the smile of a fresh-out-of-college kindergarten teacher.

"HI DI HO, Guys!", the student spoke with a child pitched voice.

Xavier and Lola were startled by the surprise impression the girl made.

"Who the hell are you?", Xavier asked.

"My name is Katrina Stones and I will be your guide for today. I'm pretty sure you both are a little nervous and have already begun to ask yourselves the follow questions: What the heck is happening? Can I trust this girl? What's her angle? Well, allow me to let you both know that in Davidson High, we try our hardest to provide the most awesomest learning experience and to never succumb to average high school stereotypes. In DHS, any kid, regardless of any zip code or appearance could be somebody and make a name for themselves! Let's go inside! There's someone who wants to meet you!"

The girl started to jump up and down and clapping her hands with giddy. "Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!"

Katrina's voice reminded them of some show on a toddler oriented television network like Nick Jr., Sprout, or PBS Kids.

She opened up the door for them. They all entered the school and headed to the principal's office. As they walked, they saw students heading for class. Judging by what the other student were wearing, the two indicated that the girl wore the uniform-type outfit for her own reasons. They passed the reception desk and saw a wooden door with no window. On the door was silver printed words:

**_JAMES DEAN BRYANT_ **

**_PRINCIPAL_ **

"The principal is expecting you. I'll just wait out here."

Katrina went back to the waiting area and picked up an old issue of Time magazine. She started to hum to Trap Queen, a song written by hip hop artist Fetty Wap.

They looked at her, then look at each other and shrugged. Xavier held the duffle bag handle tight as he opened the door. When he did, the room was bright, probably due to the open bay windows. They saw the principal looking at the view. They couldn't see his facial expressions or body language, but they could hear his voice. That was all they needed for this conversation.

Principal Bryant welcomed them. "You two must Xavier Tate and Lola Matthews. It is a joy to see you."

The two gave each other a worried look.

"Come, come. Sit down. We I have a feeling that we have much to discuss."

The two sat down on the comfortable chairs.

"I'm pretty sure you have a lot of questions, but all you seem to care about is one: What in the heck is going on here?"

Xavier started to get irritated over everything that has a happened

"Could you tell us what's going on?" Xavier growled.

Lola looked scared over the principal's surprisingly calm demeanor.

"Don't be afraid Lola Matthews", the principal reassured.

Her eyes widened over the principal known her name. It shouldn't be a shock to her since he probably knew about their pasts based on the files given to him from their previous schools, but something didn't seem right about this principal.

"As you know, my name is James Dean Bryant. The students here call me Principal Bryant or Principal B. The faculty calls me James. My friends call me James Dean. In this school, we try to keep a causal setting so that the students get a feel for exciting parts the real world. We are part of the Academies of Nashville initiative, teach students lessons based on their career choice. During middle school, career aptitude tests are conducted. Its test scores provides a guide map to what career might interest the students. High schools across this city builds their curriculum based on the career paths other than grades. Though we still believe that grade levels are still important, we try to get students ready to enter college or the workforce. Davidson High School's curriculum is based on criminal justice, government security, and my personal favorite, military operations. DHS has partnered with many agencies: CIA, FBI, NSA, DEA, and the local percent a few blocks down. We have access to so many resources, you won't believe what you will be capable of doing once you have graduated from our school."

Xavier lost his patience.

"Why the hell are we here?", He yelled. "We were told that we would be meeting at a secluded location, not a high school!"

Principal Bryant explained, "That's because this _is_ the secluded location. The walls are layered with a special material; more dense than concrete. The door is made of pure maple wood, layered with sheets of carbon steel. There are many other features that makes this room virtually impervious to any investigative matters, but that is classified...for now. All you need to know is that this room is completely soundproof. It is also bulletproof."

He extended his right arm and showed them a gun, already loaded with bullets. Lola started breathing heavily. Xavier unzipped the duffle bag and tried to reach for what was in the bag. He assume that whatever was in that cargo had to be better than a gun.

"Don't even think about bring that cargo out", the principal warned. "It won't do you any good for this particular situation."

Xavier and Lola got out of their chairs and prepared their weapons. He whipped out his wire. Lola's silencer had a red dot attachment for precise shooting. She aimed directly at the back of Principal Bryant's head. Even she was losing her patience. "Stop with the bullshit", she commanded in a subtle, but hostile manner. The stillness of her voice was almost scary even for her, but she wanted answers just as much as Xavier did. "I can't see your face, but I _can_ see the back of your head. That's enough for me to end you."

"Kill me, and you won't get the answer you've been looking for", said the principal. "Ask me anything. I will answer."

Xavier asked, "Why are in talking about this in a high school?"

"I am putting up a team. This team will consists of children, such as yourself, executing missions that serves my personal goals. However, I want to test you skills here at this school. If you pass, you will be granted with power that you never thought was possible to reach."

The two looked at each other. Their facial expressions to one another were troubling. Can they trust this guy? What power was he talking about? Why should they care?

"If that doesn't convince you, I can offer you another deal. I know about your pasts. Every detail about you two have been given to me. I even know about the people who hurt _you_ , Lola Matthews of Topeka, Kansas."

Her eyes widened as she began to think multiple questions. She knew that he had files on her, but only what was recorded. Does he know about everything, including _that_ day? If so, how could he? She never reported it to the police.

She dropped her silencer and took a deep breath. Tears rolled down to the bottom of her cheeks. Xavier let out a huge scream and shot the receding grappling hook of the rope toward the back of the principal's head.

The impact from the pointed end of the receding grappling hook should've crack his skull, but the impact was minimum. By looking at him standing up, they became intimidated with the shape of the principal's body. His body size matched an average NFL linebacker. He took the hook out of the back of his head and inspected the weapon. "What an amazing weapon", he complimented. "I should definitely get one of my own someday. Now. Here the deal. I know people that can make your tormentors suffer for a very long time. Their children and their children's children will also suffer. I can make that happen if, and only if, you join me." Lola and Xavier have been wanting to make those who burned them responsible. The two were fully aware of what they were signing themselves up for, but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered to them was vengeance. The two nodded in agreement.

"Were in", the both said in unison. "Well then. That was the first part of your test", the principal said. "Now for the second. I have a mission for you."

* * *

 

 **CENTRAL RANGERS FOUNDATION HEADQUARTERS**  
**Nashville, TENNESSEE- 8:50 a.m.**  
                  

The Rangers were in the locker room, preparing for class. Rachel had already prepared her stuff beforehand and was headed for the Classroom. Marsana put her textbooks, mechanical pencils, notebooks and iPad mini into her North Face backpack, which is issued to all Rangers based on their designated color. She was also trying to figure out what 1700 hours meant by counting her fingers, one for each hour.

"1700 hours means 5 p.m.", Joel, the Blue Ranger of the Central Division.

Marsana jumped a bit over hearing Joel's voice.

"First of all: Don't sneak up on me like that", she said sharply. "Second: Thanks. Third: Why couldn't she just say 5' o clock in the evening".

"We use military time for a reason, Marsana", Joel explained.

"Yeah, but she doesn't need to be a bitch about it!" Ryan intervened. "She uses military time for everything; literally everything! She even has it on her phone!"

"It more professional and necessary", Joel explained.

Ryan nodded his head and went back to reading the next chapter of Naruto Gaiden before class. He was a huge fan of manga. He was also still upset with Rachel for not letting him finish earlier.

Joel turned back to Marsana. "Here's a quick tip on military time. 100 to 1200 hours are 1 a.m. to 12 p.m. 1300 to 2400 hours are 1 p.m. to midnight. Think it that way and you'll get it."

"Thanks, again" Marsana said softly.

Joel Cameron has been a Ranger for almost two years like Rachel and Ryan. His background experience is beyond comprehension: Achieving a status of third degree black belt at 13, Becoming an Eagle Scout at 15, being fluent in Spanish, Japanese, French, Russian, German, Portuguese, and Hebrew (for comedic reasons), has the top scores in ACT, SAT, and ASVAB, and was leader of his old school's JROTC team. He was recruited by the U.S. Army to be designated as Ranger Blue. Most blue rangers are related to some of the most powerful military figures in the nation.

Jimmy looked at his iPhone, another item issued to all current Rangers, and saw a notification from CNN.

_BREAKING NEWS: Government Shut Down: Day 13, Presidential Press Conference. Watch Live!_

"Another shut down!", Jimmy said with disgust. "When is the government gonna finally say YES to limiting gun control. We have had multiple tragedies in the last two years."

Everyone starts to moan and groan as it indicates another one of Jimmy's rants over the government.

"No, Jimmy!", Joel said. "We don't have time for another rant about the U.S. Government not giving a damn."

"Cause they don't, Joel!"

Ryan put on his red North Face backpack. "Look, Jimmy. If you gonna talk about this, talk about it while we're walking to the Classroom.

The Rangers walked out of the base and head to class. Jimmy continued his rant about limiting gun control. "It just crazy on how the Republicans could continue to support guns after all of the tragedies. Trayvon Martin was shot by a person in a local neighborhood watch, People were killed by a white guy who loved the Batman movies way too much, and Mike Brown was killed in cold blood by a police officer. And they can't say they are trying to protect the children, not after what happened at Sandy Hook Elementary. America is a God fearing, gun-toting country. The NRA is a bunch of both-sided rednecks who want to have a gun because it has become part of the "American Dream", a dream of which I do not want to be apart of. And when they do want to limit gun control they want to make the black men pay for what white men are doing, even though we had nothing to do with it. Which brings me to my response over the latest tragedy at Charleston."

"We're here", said Ryan.

"Oh, Thank God!", said Marsana, running towards the door. Ryan follows her.

"Great rant." Joel patted Jimmy on the back. "Only about 200 words this time." Joel followed Ryan and Marsana to the Classroom

"Fucking white people ", Jimmy muttered. He sighed with the disbelief of how stupid people of different races could really be and headed to the front door.

  
\--------------------------------------

In the Rangers Foundation, all rangers get the best education possible. Each current and retired ranger gets automatic enrolled to any college in their respective countries, and that include schools of the most highest prestige. Rangers of high school age are "homeschooled" at the headquarters. They go to school three days a week and one Saturday a month. The school days last for six hours. Saturdays are considered as elective days. If a Ranger doesn't choose to go to an elective class, it's a study hall day.

The Classroom is no ordinary classroom. It's more of a miniature school built for ten students. It's a building with in a building, having three floors. The first floor is the actual classroom. It is often decorated with colorful learning aids like U.S. maps, a replica of the Constitution, Declaration of Independence and Magna Carta, graphically designed inspirational posters, and the latest projects done by the Rangers put on display. The classroom also has a built in Wi-Fi, designated charging stations, and a very huge smart board that the teacher use for their lessons. The smart board has the same technology as the table in the dark room, so it makes the learning experience even more awesome. The second floor has a library with books and other resources. The third floor is only use on Elective days.

The Rangers entered the classroom, found their seats and brought out their iPads. They had a few minutes until the lecture began so they checked a few things online. Rachel checked her email and updated a few apps. Ryan was reading the latest chapter of the manga adaptation of Maximum Ride. Joel was on the SportsCenter app on his iPad for research on his next lineup on Fantasy Football. Jimmy posted his earlier rants about the U.S. government on Tumblr. Marsana was sliding through pictures of kittens. She laughed at a picture of a kitten sandwiched between two big hoagie buns.

About one minute before class, they accessed the Classroom app on their iPad. That app givers them access to their textbooks, scholastic resources, etc. It also allows the teachers to link the iPads with the huge smart boards and vice versa.

Prepared and ready to learn, they await their teacher, Professor Kyle Wilby. Kyle Wilby was in his late 30s. He loved teaching young adults because he can related to them more. He walked up to the huge smart board and brought up only one picture for the lecture: the Space Rangers.

"Good morning, class", He said in a fast manner.

"Morning, Professor Wilby", the Rangers said in unison.

"I am totally sorry for doing this, but I have to cancel class for the rest of the week", he said dreadfully.

"What's going on?", Marsana asked.

"Apparently, I have some business to attend to back at my hometown".

"Then what's with the picture?"

"I want to give you guys a quick discussion on these particular group of people; the structure of their dynamic. Can any one tell me what's so special about the Space Rangers?"

Marsana raised her hand. Professor Wilby pointed to her. "It's had so much drama! The Red Space Ranger had a crush on the Yellow Space Ranger, who had a "thing" for the Silver Space Ranger, who fell in love with Astronoma a.k.a. Karone, who is the Red Space Ranger's long lost sister and the Space Rangers' arch nemesis. They were on some Star Trek/90210 shit!"

The rangers laughed at the mental image that came with Marsana's answer except for Rachel, who rolled her eyes.

Rachel raised her hand. Professor Wilby pointed to her. "Four of the Space Rangers were former Turbo Rangers, second team, joined forces with Andros, an alien from the planet KO-35, to save Zordon, their mentor and friend. In the process of saving the world and Zordon. The Rangers revealed themselves as a group of high schoolers. Several weeks after the Battle of Angel Grove, Angel Grove Police Department charged TJ Johnson, Cassie Chan, Ashley Hammond, and Carlos Vallerte on counts of vigilantism, conspiracy, and possession of weapons. However, they were acquitted of all charges a few days later."

"The shouldn't have been charged to begin with", Jimmy stated. "The AGPD was just pissed that the heroes protecting the city turn out to be a bunch of kids."

"Now Jimmy, you have to look at this at a political standpoint." Joel tried to explain to Jimmy why they did what they did. "Kids putting their lives on the line to fight ancient galactic terrorists, adults practically turning a blind eye to knowing their identities and a full-on alien invasion occurring just a few months after the Y2K crisis started to simmer down. Angel Grove could've went down as the most irresponsible city in America."

"So that justified them to arrest the Rangers instead of thanking them for SAVING THE WORLD?!"

"At the time, they believed that it was the right thing to do in order to keep their city from being the ass of every famous comedian's jokes!"

"Yeah, cause that totally never happens when they arrest a bunch of 18-year olds for SAVING THE WORLD!", Jimmy said sarcastically.

"Enough!", Rachel commanded. Jimmy and Joel had different viewpoints on America as a whole. Those viewpoints caused them to butt heads on anything that was political, economic, cultural, and socially sound.

Jimmy huffed. "All I'm saying is that the Angel Grove city officials should have handled this more properly. They should've awarded the Space Rangers for their bravery instead of punished for helping the citizens. It's like arresting a person for getting a women's purse back from a thief. We don't call that being like Batman. We call that being a good Samaritan.

Joel reacted to Jimmy's comment. "They wouldn't have had to do anything if the teens of Angel Grove didn't start breaking curfew and getting into fights. They wanted to make the Rangers an example".

"Well they sure found a crappy way of doing it. It's the parents' job to teach kids that even the means of right and wrong have a grey area. Being a Ranger is both good and bad."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" Joel was getting upset with Jimmy's thought of what being a Ranger operative meant. He was prepared to get out his seat and punch Jimmy in his non-patriotic face. If he didn't want to be a Ranger, why did he enter in that lottery. He could've rejected the offer to be a Ranger.

"It good to be a Ranger because of the perks. Good education, great salary, access to things people only dream of. But there are some bad things about being a Ranger. Having to keep secrets from your friends and loved ones, pulling all-night patrols, never having a moment's rest because you get called out for a mission, having to be a role model to millions of people even when you don't want to, and not being able to stay at one place for too long."

Joel loosened his fists, becoming less tense. Joel never thought about those type of cons. He always focused on the pros. He was hearing a different tone in Jimmy's voice.

"What made the Space Rangers special was that they acted more human instead of acting like cardboard cutouts. They showed the world that a Ranger could be responsible, respectful, and reasonable, and still make mistakes. They witnessed just about everything that a Ranger could comprehend: brainwashing, love triangles, planetary extinction, a Ranger's death and killing the mentor they set out to save in the first place. No matter what drama occurred inside the Astro Spaceship, they would continue to use it to form the Astro Megazord and fight the monsters brought on by Dark Spector in order to save the day over and over again. They didn't need to act perfect, they just need to get the job done. Just because you're a Ranger, it doesn't mean that you perfect. You're still only human."

"Well said, Jimmy", Professor Wilby commented. "You live and you learn. That's part of being a Ranger. Saving people but also remembering that you are human too. It's easy to say the reason of why anyone would wanted to be a Ranger, it's hard to explain your individual reason. For this week's assignment..."

All of the morphers went off. Rachel answered her first.

"This is Ranger Pink"

The operator spoke. "Rangers, there are two assailants causing havoc at 3rd and Broadway."

"3rd and Broadway", Marsana said with shock. "That's at Downtown!"

"More importantly, it's near Davidson High!", Ryan added.

"We'll get their faster with the Ship", Joel said.

Rachel and the other Rangers. " All right everyone. Let's kick some ass."

"Alright!", said an excited Marsana while pumping her fist upward in the air.

"Professor Wilby. Could you call Chelsea and tell her take our stuff back to our houses?", Rachel asked.

"Sure", he said. "I'll also sent you guys your homework assignments, which is due next week."

"OH!", said Marsana, doing her best to imitate Homer Simpson.

* * *

The Rangers ran to the Ship, which was located under the Base. The Ship was a slimmer and sleeker version of a regular NASA spacecraft. Each Ranger team has a different model, but they all travel faster than the speed of sound. The Ship can also travel in space, which rarely happens. They reason remains unknown...for now. The Rangers enter the Ship and found a seat. The buckled up, NASCAR style, and waited for further command from the operator.

"Alright Rangers, initiate roll call". The Rangers groaned over having to do roll call every time they use the Ship. "Come on. It's standard procedure".

Rachel scoffed. "Alright. Rangers, roll call!"

"Central Ranger Red", said Ryan.

"Central Ranger Blue", said Joel.

"Central Ranger Green", said Jimmy.

"Central Ranger Yellow", said Marsana.

"Central Ranger Pink", said Rachel.

"Roger that!", said operator. "Door is opened. Exit when ready. Good luck Rangers and may the Power protect you!" Marsana loved heard those words.

Ryan started the engine, the turbines were speeding up. "Lift off in 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1, GO!" The Ship started to move, undergoing three burst levels of speed. The first burst picked up maximum speed, the second burst ready the Ship for flight, before the third burst, Ryan begin to pull the handles toward him and the huge ramp forms to give the Ship a big lift towards the air. Once there, he activates the third burst, which allows them to fly. He turns towards the direction of Downtown.

Ryan was appointed as the Red Ranger of the Central Division because of his outstanding performance as one of the youngest pilots in the U.S., gaining his wings by the age of 13. He loved to fly and loved anime. The U.S. Air Force recruited him to join the Rangers Foundation after pulling one of most outrageous stunts in history, stealing a jet and landing it on the street near Comic Con. They were impressed with him getting the proper clearance to land it safely. After that, all the operatives with a pilot license have been assigned as Ranger Red.

* * *

 **3RD AND BROADWAY**  
**Downtown, Nashville, TENNESSEE - 10:20 a.m.**

Police had the two assailants surrounded with police cars, SWAT trucks, and a helicopter. One assailant had a sleeveless maroon red muscle shirt with black jeans and white Nike shoes. His weapon: duel receding grappling hook launchers. These hooks were also attached with rotating motors, strapped on the assailant's back. Those motor were strong enough to pull over three tons of pure concrete. The gear was similar to the maneuver gear used on the Attack on Titan manga. The female assailant was strangely wearing a black turtleneck sweater with a maroon skirt and white converse shoes. She also wore a belt with two gun holsters (one for each side). Her weapon was two silencers that contain "special" bullets. They both had on black metallic face masks that only covered their mouths and noses. They also wore big black tinted googles.

The police commissioner emerged from the crowd of armed policemen and SWAT operatives, holding a bullhorn. "ATTENTION ASSAILANTS! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! SURRENDER NOW! OTHERWISE, WE WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO TAKE YOU DOWN. PEOPLE WHO, DEAL WITH CASES SUCH AS THESE, WILL BE HER SOON. ONCE THEY COME, WE WILL NO LONGER HAVE CONTROL OVER WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. IT WILL RAIN DOWN ON YOU LIKE A HURRICANE! PLEASE SURRENDER.

The two assailants looked at each other and back at the police. The male assailant spoke. "Well then. All we have to say is this" They female assailant aimed at a police car. "Let it rain".

She shot at the window. The police got down and took over behind their riot shields. The owner of the car got up and use the radio to contact backup. "This is Officer McFreely. We need the Power- Ka-BOOM!" An explosion caused the car to soar about 15 feet in the air until it plummeted down to the ground. The bullets were actually micro grenades. The police officer saw the lower part McFreely's body laying on the ground. The top half was burned off during the explosion.

"FALL BACK, FALL BACK", the commissioner screamed.

She shot at another car and it also exploded. The guys with the hooks planted his feet firmly to ground and launched the hooks the buildings. The pointed end of the grappling hooks pierced the material used to make the buildings. With the motors, he pulled some of the material and let it fall on some of the policemen. He then round the hooks back up and launched the hooks towards a car. He ran towards the crowd of Metro Nashville PD SWAT officers with riot shields and threw the car towards them.

All hope was lose car the car came towards them, but then it stop moving in midair. The car was glowing blue. The policemen looked up and saw a white spacecraft with a beam cannon pointing towards the car. It was the Rangers' ship. THE RANGERS HAVE ARRIVED!

"This is Central Ranger Red requesting permission to hover over 3rd and Broadway".

"Permission granted", said the commissioner.

The Ship hovered its way as close to the fighting area as it could. The Rangers spot many civilians particular students from Davidson High with their smart phones, capturing every detail of this surreal day on camera and posting it on YouTube. The Rangers would have to morph inside the Ship to avoid any identity issues. People are just getting use to the idea of teens fighting anything that is alien related. It's best not to add more fuel to the fire for any news anchor, especially if that news anchor belonged to FOX NEWS or Headline News Network. Rush Limbaugh and Nancy Grace would probably have a field day over that.

Meanwhile, inside the Ship, the Rangers were getting into position to start morphing. "Alright, Rangers", Rachel said in a Buzz Lightyear tone. "We are about to approach two armed people with skills that are less than or equal to ours, but we must not let up. We must achieve our mission. Subduing and capturing the targets are our number one goal. Do not underestimate your opponent, do not kill, and above all else, don't be stupid." They all nodded. "Alright, hands in". They all stacked their right hands. "GO, GO, POWER RANGERS!", they said while raising their hands in the air.

"YEAH!", Ryan reluctantly said. "Let's never do that again."

"READY?!", Rachel said displaying her morpher.

"READY!" The Rangers repeated her action.

"IT'S RANGER TIME!", they all said in unison.

The activated they Ranger suit by pressing a code on the number keypad of the morpher. "3 - 3 - 5", said the morpher's computer, repeating the numbers they press. After the number is pressed, they press a large button on the right end of the morpher, activating the code.

The slots on the left end of the morpher opened. It unleashed the robotic micro insects. The spiders weaved the black unibody underclothing of the suit while the beetles sent out signals to the base to transport the armor plating to the designated body part. The armor plating covered most of the body, including hands and feet. On the chest, their insignia is a lit up Power Rangers' lightning bolt with a thin circle around it. The hands, arms, and armor boots were white. Next layer of the suit, a batman begins - inspired utility belt with a gun holster (which held their Atlas Blaster). After that, their helmets enveloped their eager action-hungry faces. The Central Rangers' helmet designs were animal theme (a combination of Wild Force and Jungle Fury- master mode). Red's helmet was based on the Tiger, Blue's helmet was based on the Jaguar, Green's based on the Elephant, Yellow's based on the cheetah, and Pink is based on the female Wolf. The suits were made to fit the user's person build, so the women suits were more curvier than the men.

The Rangers jump out of the Ship and landed on a individual buildings. Rachel and Marsana were closer to the assailants.

"RRRRRANGERS!", the female with the duel silencers said in a playful cat-like manner. "COME OUT AND PLAYYYYY!"

"Oh, God! They're one of those type of villains" Rachel face palmed her helmet and took a deep sigh. "If I had a nickel for every time we faced someone who said that sentence, I could buy a song on iTunes."

Joel was at a further building, talking to Ryan from his helmet.

"So, Joel."

"Yeah, Ryan!"

"I gotta know something before we go off to a life threatening battle with the enemies."

"What is it that you wanna talk about."

"Are you trying to bang Marsana?"

"WHAT?!" Inside his helmet, Joel's face was more redder than Marsana's hair, which the thought of it made him ever more red.

"I'm just saying, man!"

"WHY IN THE HELL WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THIS, ESPECIALLY SINCE WE'RE ABOUT TO GO OFF TO A LIFE THREATENING BATTLE?", he yelled.

"Oh, come on, man. We are talking on a private channel, so the only ones who will heard it will be you and me."

"Still though! WHAT THE HELL?!"

The assailants were getting impatient, particular the female with the silencers, pacing from one wrecked car to another. "Why won't these Rangers fight us?", the female snorted. "Do they think we're not worth it? If so I'll start killing the kids next."

The male assured her. "Do not be fool. You know our orders, and our boss could not stress it enough when he said to not kill any students of Davidson High." He pointed to the kids, who already had enough footage of the carnage to gain national coverage from the media and more views on YouTube. "We'll wait a little longer for them to strike. Besides, they won't be able to capture us, period. If we have to, we'll take the one of students as our hostage."

"But didn't say we could harm them?", the female assailant asked.

"He said we couldn't harm the kids, he didn't say we couldn't use them as leverage."

She nodded to the male assailant and turn to the kids and point her gun towards a heavy-set African American student, wearing a gray Nike shirt, black pants and high top Nike shoes. She aims at the boy with her red dot attachment. The dot goes from his pelvis region to his forehead. She then lowered her and caught up with the male assailant.

Marsana and Rachel were beside each other, witnessing the threat the female assailant just made.

"That's bad." Marsana worried expression was hidden inside her helmet, but Rachel heard some concern in her voice. "This is really bad."

"Marsana, wait for my signal to strike."

"But she threatened a student. If anything, I should strike right now!"

"Wait for my signal, Marsana!"

She abide by Rachel's order…for now.

Rachel called Jimmy threw her helmet. "Jimmy I need you to-"

"I mean, for the past few weeks you have been helping Marsana with all of the Ranger stuff..." She and Marsana overheard Ryan and Joel's interesting conversation held at the other building.

"...and you started doing that around the time you broke up with your fourth girlfriend. I can only assume that you're either helping her out of spite or you're trying to make her Girlfriend Number Five. Thinking about it, helping girls out of spite is usually how you get a girlfriend. Now that I've stated the obvious, are you trying to bang Marsana?"

His recent reasons for helping Marsana with her Ranger life were confusing to the rest of the Rangers The other Rangers heard rumors from some basers that he has romantic feelings for her, but that has never been proven due to him having multiple girlfriends over the time he has been a Ranger. However, Ryan wanted to hear it for himself.

"No, Ryan! I am not trying to bang Marsana. I could never do that, on account of the Rangers Zero Fraternization Rule. Even if I was interested in her, I couldn't break that rule. I'd lose my morpher!"

"What if there wasn't a fraternization rule."

"If there wasn't, maybe. I'm not an idiot. Plus, she is cute."

"Copy that, Joel", said a flirtatious female voice from his helmet.

Next he heard a male snickering in the background. Joel check from his helmet, only to see that Jimmy, Marsana, and Rachel were on the same channel. There were no private connection set up. The snicker grew into laughter. Inside his helmet, Joel's face is as red as a tomato as he then realized that Marsana heard the entire conversation. Both Jimmy and Ryan were laughing hysterically.

"GODDANGIT! YOU TOLD ME THAT THIS WAS ON A PRIVATE CHANNEL! THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!"

The laughter was so loud, the female assailant heard it.

"Your right, man", Ryan said, finally stopped laughing. "That shit was priceless!"

Before he could say anything else, a bullet shoot near where he stood and started beep slowly. The beeps slowly got more rapid. He could only indicate that it was a bomb. "Oh, my God!" He jumped out off the edge of the building before part of it exploded, only to land on a police car.

Jimmy, who was at then edge of another building, also received a bullet near where he was standing. He jumped off as it part of the building exploded. "F***!" He landed on a SWAT truck.

"I'm not letting her get away!" Marsana also jump of the building she was on and ran to the assailants.

"GODDAMMIT, MARSANA! WAIT!!", Rachel warned, but at this point, it was too late.

"FINALLY", the female assailant said as her time to fight the Rangers have finally come.

Passing threw the wrecked cars and damaged buildings, Marsana picked up speed. The female assailant put away her duel silencers and whipped out jagged sword edge spikes from her sleeves and got into her fighting stance.

She leaped towards the female assailant with full speed, launching a Superman, or -woman punch out of the gate, connecting to her upper jaw. Unfortunately, the female assailant blocked the punch. The female assailant dodged and blocked most Marsana's punches. After see her growing tired, she saw an opening and power kicked Marsana in the gut. She didn't have time to recollect from the impact because the female assailant threw a roundhouse kick on her face, making her fall to the ground with her helmet nearly knocked off. Rachel intervened with multiple shots from her Atlas Blaster, only to had those blocked by a cyber shield.

"WHAT?", Rachel said, surprised over the advanced gear. "How do you have that type of equipment. Cyber Shields aren't suppose to be manufactured until 2017."

"Let just say we know a guy."

"You assailants are gonna pay for endangering the citizens of Nashville", Rachel snarled.

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING US ASSAILANTS!", the female assailant yelled. "It makes us feel like we're terrorists."

"Than what shall I called the monsters of 3rd and Broadway?"

"The name's Bullet. The guy attempting to kill the rest of you teammates is Hook."

"WOW! Hook and Bullet. That's original!", Rachel said sarcastically.

"Fuck OFF!" Bullet approached the Pink Ranger with a side kick, only to have her leg grabbed and tossed to the pavement. Rachel rushed towards Bullet to subdue her, but Hook came in and wrapped Rachel's arm with his rope-like wire part of his grappling hook. She tried to pull away but to be no avail. With the help of the motors strapped to his back, he pulls her close to him so fast that is seems as if she was flying. Hook prepared his punch to connect to Rachel's right jaw as soon as he got close until...

SWISH! The Red Ranger uses his Atlas Saber (converted from his Atlas Blaster) and cut the rope based wire holding Rachel. She landed face down on the concrete. Lucky for her, the suit are indestructible. If unmorphed, she would've had to have major injuries. However, the black opaque visor on her helmet crack, exposing her right eye.

"DAMMIT", Hook said. He rushed to attack the Red Ranger, but a blue figure got in the way.

"Blue Ranger", he said.

Joel got into his fighting stance and whipped out his Atlas Saber.

"Oh, This is gonna be fun!", Hook whipped out his own jagged edge sword spikes from his sleeves and got into his own fighting stance- southpaw.

They both ran towards each other and collided with a clash of swords and spikes. Joel was on the offensive while Hook was blocking the strikes. He attempted to stab Hook, but that proved to be his downfall with the saber is caught by the gaps in Hook's left spike sleeve. Hook angles his arm just right enough to trap the saber. Joel tried to yank his saber out but it wouldn't budge. Hook slid his arm towards Joel and pulled the saber away from him. That was when Hook found an opening to strike. He took his first offensive move, launching a butterfly kick on Joel's chest. Joel stumbled and fell to the ground. Hook strolled around the Blue Ranger with a superior swagger. He picked up the Atlas Saber and walked to Joel, still laying on the concrete. He put on foot on top of his chest and positioned the saber in a way that people use when holding a knife...in a horror film.

"Time to die!" He laughed maniacally.

"NO", Joel cried as his eyes met Hook's. Hook raised the saber and let out a huge scream. All was not well for the Blue Ranger until...

"AHHHH" Joel saw sparks coming out of Hook's back. Hook turned and saw the Green Ranger holding his Atlas Blaster with one hand. Jimmy shot again, and again, and again. He shoots multiple time at Hook, who can't reach for his cyber shield because Jimmy won't let him. Hook had his arms up, trying to deflect as much bullet as possible. Next, Jimmy rushed to Hook, still shooting. When he got close, he stop. Jimmy thought that if Hook believe he was out of ammo, he would move to offensive and strike. As Jimmy predicted, Hook lowered both of his arms and opened himself for Jimmy's flying kick to the face. Hook flew back to the ground to near unconscious.

Bullet saw that Hook was in trouble. "Hook!", she cried. She presses a silver button on her Bluetooth earpiece. " This is Bullet! Hook is down. We need an extraction!

Rachel got up and saw Ryan standing next to her. "Are you okay" He tried to stay calm in front of her but by the look of the piercing stare from her right eye, he knew that he picked a bad time to fuck up.

"Okay? OKAY?! Marsana knocked unconscious, 3rd and Broadway is trashed, and we got two people attempted to kill the Davidson High students, so if we don't get a handle on this real fast, I gonna have a GODDAMN HEART ATTACK!"

"Then you probably shouldn't turn around."

Rachel turned and looked up at the sky and spotted a jet. It looked like a Blackbird, but wider. She came to a realization that it was part of Hook and Bullet's escape plan.

"OHHHH! Give me a fucking break!"

The Blackbird-like ship hovered in front of where the Rangers' ship was hovering. Rachel knew, front that point, that this mission was proving to be a complete failure. The least she could do was make sure that none of the teenage civilians were harm. She ordered Jimmy to make sure the students were evacuated from the battlefield. He ran towards the area, where the students were having a blast taping this, and activate his voice amplifier feature on his helmet.

"ATTENTION CIVILIANS! PLEASE LEAVE THE AREA! ADULTS, MAKE SURE THAT THE STUDENTS ARE LEAVING! PLEASE LEAVE THE AREA IMMEDIATELY! IMMEDIATELY!"

Most of the students all left in a hurry. The rest of the students were pacing themselves, trying to get as much as they could from their phones.

As the Green Ranger, or Civilian Ranger, his job was to make sure that all civilians were at a safe location. He would only help the other Rangers when it was required.

Meanwhile, Marsana started to wake up. Her helmet did a diagnostic scan of her head. According to her helmet, she has no major head trauma. She did, however, receive a minor concussion. She got up and spot a jet. Under the jet, there's a large blue circle. Bullet gets close to an unconscious Hook. A huge beam surrounded them and they were lifted to the jet.

"Next time, RANGERS", Bullet taunted at mid air. "We kill you fast than you can say... _Oh my God!_ _What the hell are you doing!_."

Bullet saw the Yellow Ranger holding on to her leg. "I'm gonna punish your soul!" Bullet tries her hardest to kick Ranger Yellow down, but she was climbing fast than Bullet was kicking. Marsana held on as hard as she could, punching Bullet in the face.

Bullet grew frustrated over Marsana punches. "You know what! FUCK IT!" Bullet pushed Marsana out of reach long enough to grab a silencer. After that, she shot Marsana in the chest and kicked her her away from the beam. Ka-BOOM! Its blast blew Marsana 20 feet from the battlefield.

She landed, or most rolled down the street. The suit protected most of her body, but even it had its limits. While rolling, she started to de-morph. The armor plating and accessories disappeared first. She stop rolling and got up. When she did, all that was left on her was her underclothing and helmet. To make matters worse, it was the street right in front of Davidson High. Students got out there cellphone, recording the Yellow Ranger.

The underclothing started to de-morph. It started with the left arm, exposing part of her civilian clothing, then the right arm. Pretty soon, the feet and legs of the underclothing disappeared.

She let out a quick high-pitched scream. "Oh, no no no no no", cried. Before any more of the underclothing disappeared, the Ship flew under Marsana. The Red Ranger threw yellow smoke bombs around her. Next, a rope ladder was let down in front of her. She climbed up.

"Climb quicker, Yellow. Hair starting to come out of her helmet and everything!", Ryan screamed. The underclothing has completely disappeared. All that was left was her helmet. Her helmet was almost gone. By the time she got inside the jet she was completely in civilian mode. The Ship flew off to catch up with the wide Blackbird.

\--------------------------------------

Up in the sky, the Rangers emerged from the clouds, following the jet's trail. They spot the jet flying near the Nissan Stadium. Inside the Ship, Ryan got annoyed by a very pissed-off back seat pilot.

"Unbe-FUCKING-lievable!" Rachel, still morphed due to her suit being too damaged to un-morphed, was bugging Ryan on which way to go and when to shoot. "Can't you get any closer."

"Would you stop it!", Ryan yelled. " This is a good distance between us and them! I don't wanna get too close that they pull a fast one. We gotta stay on their tail!"

"Well then you shouldn't have messed up our plan!"

"OH, MY GOD! WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP!", Joel screamed.

Rachel turned to Joel. "YOU SHUT UP! THIS WHOLE THING COULD'VE BEEN PREVENTED IF YOU GUYS JUST DID WHAT I SAID!"

The Ship manages to tackle any evasion move that the jet made. It swinged left, the Ship swinged left. It swinged right, the Ship did the same. The jet couldn't evade the Ship. The Ship, on the other hand, ready their missiles to fire. Ryan tried to lock on the target, but it was still moving fast.

"Shoot it down already!", Rachel ordered.

"I'm still trying to get the missiles to lock on."

"It has heat-seeking, locking down won't mean anything!"

"I'm not launching the missiles prematurely"

"I said shoot it down", Rachel said while pressing the launch button.

The missiles launched and head towards the jet.

"See", Rachel exclaimed.

"All I see is the jet flip over us!" The jet made a backward flip over the Ship. The jet was behind them. They must've known that the missiles were heat-seeking because as soon as the jet got close to the Ship, it launched a turbo boost and flew over the Ship. The missiles couldn't keep up with the jet so it hit the Ship. The Ship lost control. Inside, the Rangers were screaming and Ryan was trying to land somewhere spacious and away from civilians. He spot the Nissan Stadium.

"Hold on! Hold on!", Ryan yelled. "Brace for impact!"

"I don't wanna die! I'm still a virgin!", Jimmy said.

"I never got to bang a coed!", Joel said.

"I never got to wear it better than Beyonce!", Rachel said.

"I never got to streak at the Super Bowl!", Marsana said.

The Rangers, except for Ryan, looked at Marsana with their eyes widened.

"You guys got your weird dreams, I got mine! Live with it.", she said stoically.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**EXECUTIVE EDITOR**  
**RidleyGO**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys loved this episode. Episode TWO will be coming ASAP. This is my first time doing fan fiction, but I have been a fan of the Power Rangers since I was a kid. Give me awesome reviews, good or bad. I do this solely to improve my writing.


	2. Let's Review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Central Rangers are still reeling from their failed mission at 3rd and Broadway. Xavier and Lola undergo a rigorous review from their new boss.

**V/O: Previously On The RANGERS Foundation**

Rachel: I was able to cross-reference those descriptions with the FBI database and these were the closest suspects. There names are Xavier Tate and Lola Matthews. They met as foster children, going from group home to group home for the past seven years. They were last seen exiting the Music City Star with a duffle bag around 800 hours this morning. You can see them getting into a black Toyota Camry.

Principal James Dean Bryant: You two must Xavier Tate and Lola Matthews. It is a joy to see you. Come, come. Sit down. We I have a feeling that we have much to discuss.

Ryan: No, Jimmy! We don't have time for another rant about the U.S. Government not giving a damn.

Jimmy: America is a God fearing, gun-toting country.

_(The Rangers went to Downtown Nashville to combat two new villains dubbed Hook and Bullet.)_

Lola: The name's Bullet. The guy attempting to kill the rest of you teammates is Hook.

Ryan: Are you trying to bang Marsana. 

Marsana: I'm gonna punish your soul!

Rachel: Marsana knocked unconscious, 3rd and Broadway is trashed, and we got two people attempted to kill the Davidson High students, so if we don't get a handle on this real fast, I gonna have a GODDAMN HEART ATTACK!!!

_(The Rangers are chasing the villains on the Ship.)_

Rachel: Unbe-FUCKING-lievable! 

Ryan: Hold on! Hold on! Brace for impact!!

Jimmy: I don't wanna die!!! 

______________________________________________

**CENTRAL RANGERS' HEADQUARTERS (BASE: THE STARBUCKS ROOM)  
Nashville, TENNESSEE- 12:50 p.m.**

When a team loses, they sulk a bit and move on. Depending on what sport, their loss would make the team lose confidence over their past wins. They would soon begin to blame themselves for not being fast enough, smart enough, or strong enough. They would being to believe that they shouldn't be here. The Rangers were thinking that and so much more. They sit there and sulked as they tend to their wounds, both physically and mentally. Joel received minor damage to stomach. Marsana had a major concussion. Rachel's helmet was damaged to the point where she need a new one. Ryan and Jimmy left the battlefield unscathed. This made Rachel anger and frustration grow even more because those two were the reason why the mission started going south.

One of the worst things about being a Ranger team publicly backed by the U.S. government was having to hear negativity from the media. After every battle, they would drink green tea and watch the news correspondents from several news outlets, watching them discussing discuss the battles; most particularly, the aftermath of them. The people who they interview could only speculate as best they could.

One of the interviewees was a looked like a middle aged mother who talked more about how they are badly influencing her kids other than her though about the latest outcome of the battles. "The Power Rangers are supposed to protect the children!" said one person. "My kid is constantly getting into fights at school because he sees them do it. If these Rangers are no older than my child, then what are we teaching the next generation."

"There are eyewitnesses and video footage stating that one Ranger looked like a TEENAGER," said another college student. "It was the weirdest shit I’ve ever seen.”

Ryan changed the channel to CNN. There, an anchor was more concerned about the giant spacecraft crash landing at the Nissan Stadium. "The Nissan Stadium received significant damage in the field," she said. "The damage proved to be too great to repair before the upcoming Titans game. Coach Ken Whisenhunt will have to forfeit the next two home games, one against the Indianapolis Colts and the other against the Buffalo Bills. It is unclear if they will cancel more games. As for the cause of the incident, the RANGERS Foundation tweeted an apology to the citizens of Nashville stating that there damages will be paid for by the organization and will be undergoing a thorough investigation. We don't know what will happen next, but one thing is clear. The Rangers had better get their act together. Coming up next, a struggling out-of-work musician is suing Taylor Swift, claiming she ripped off his lyrics for her hit song, Shake It Off.”

He angrily turn off the TV and slammed the remote to the table. He took a deep sigh and looked at the other Rangers. "WOW. That was completely crazy. I mean, that got out of hand really fast!"

Rachel bit her lower lip, slammed both her hands on the table and stood out of her chair. "YOU!!!!!!” She said pointing at……. Marsana? "YOU'RE THE REASON THIS MISSION WHEN SOUTH!!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!!”

"How is it my fault?!” Marsana responded angrily. "I was just doing my job. UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!!" She turned to Jimmy and Ryan with an icy glare. The boys eyes slowly turned to another direction; any direction. They just didn’t want to see both girls pissed off.

"Yeah! They screw up, but _we_ still had the element of surprise. We could've gotten them and arrested them without causing any major damages to the street, but then you decided to go after that Bullet chick half-cocked."

"I couldn't just idly by while an innocent kid got hurt!"

" _If_ the kid got hurt, The RANGERS Foundation would've paid for the medical bills easily."

"ARE YOU HEARING YOURSELF RIGHT NOW?” Marsana growled. "We protect the innocent. We don't use them as collateral damage!"

"All I know it that thanks to your insubordination, you have a broken rib, a concussion, and a busted morpher. And God only knows when you'll get another one!"

"Hey!" Joel intervened. "Let not forget it was Jimmy and Ryan that started this crazy chain reaction."

Rachel scowled at Joel. "Oh looky here", she said, mimicking a 3 year old. "Standing up for your galfriend. That is sho shweet!"

Joel jumped out of his seat. “Listen, I know you’re ticked but that’s no excuse for acting like a b…..” He stopped himself from ending that sentence.

“Come on, Joel. I want to hear you say it!” Rachel walked closer to Joel’s face ready to strike at him. “Like a what? Like a what?” Rachel was an inch from his face. He could smell the fresh scent of blood and green tea mixed into one horrid stench. But even that couldn’t break the straight face he was keeping. Joel kept his tongue and Rachel back up a little bit, realizing that he’d never go as far as cursing at her. “Yeah! That’s what I thought, you wannabe Captain America looking mother…..”

“WOAH!” Jimmy, Ryan, and Marsana shouted. “LANGUAGE!!”

“I DON’T GIVE A SHIT!!” Rachel barked.

"WHAT THE CRAPPY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!”

The Rangers turned and saw a young Caucasian woman with blonde medium long hair. She looked young her actual age and sounded like she was in her early teens. She was wearing thick frame glasses, white short sleeve buttoned shirt that was tucked in with navy jeans and a pair of short top purple with white Nike shoes. "You guys argue more times than the President argues with the Senate, and that’s saying a lot."

"Stay out of this Chelsea!” Rachel shouted, pacing back and forth.

"I come with a message from Command.” Chelsea resumed. “She saw the jacked up show you guys put at 3rd and Broadway, and she's pissed. She wants everyone at the Dark Room immediately!"

"Can it wait, Chelsea? We’re having tea time.” Joel said. Tea time was a weird Ranger term for watching extensive coverage and reviewing footage via social media and watch the news on CNN, MSNBC, FOX NEWS, and occasionally the Headline News Channel; same way football players review tapes of previous games.

"It's out of my hands", said Chelsea.

"Oh, man", said Jimmy.

While the Rangers were distracted by Chelsea's message. Rachel decked Joel at the back of the head.

"OW!" He looked at her breathe heavily. “WITCH!”

 

* * *

Based on the TV series  **MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS  
** Created by Haim Saban, Shuki Levy, and Jonathan Tzactor

* * *

**Episode TWO: Let’s Review**

* * *

 

**UNKNOWN LOCATION -12:55 p.m.**

Pain is a bitch. It would keep gnawing at you like a massively annoying toothache or baby mama asking for child support. It’s what Hook woke up to. He had a stabbing headache from that battle a few hours ago. The first thing he saw was a French vanilla white ceiling with a fan attached to it. He could see it spinning round and around, round and around, round and around.  He turned his head to the left and saw a bucket of ice, Ziploc bags, a towel and some aspirin. He looked at a mirror close to him and saw a modern kitchen with silver Samsung brand appliances. He tried to get up, but his head was in immense pain. He tried to get up a second time to find out where the hell he was, but his head was still throbbing. He started cursing the Green Ranger for giving him this injury. The second time he got up, he was able to get a glimpse of what was in front of him. He saw a balcony with some plants hung on the edge. Hook suddenly heard voices of people coming from a different room. It sounded like two women talking to each other.

“You think he’ll come out of it soon”, said one female. That voiced sounded familiar.

“Hopefully, he’ll make a full recovery”, said one female with a high pitched voice. Wait a minute! High pitch voice?!

Hook groaned to try to get the attention of the women.

“Hook”, one female cried out.

Hook got a better glimpse of the woman. He had black hair, brown eyes, and a little old scar on the bottom of her right cheek. She rushed over to the brown leather couch he was laying on to check if he was okay. 

“Lola?” He recognized her as his green eyes met with her brown eyes.

“Thank God!” She reassured herself. “You got knocked out by….”

“...the GREEN RANGER!” He growled. “I’m going to tear him apart.”

“You won’t be doing anything now, Xavier.” He and Lola turn to a biracial girl wearing a white tank top and indigo jeans.

“WHY NOT?” Xavier yelled. ”I have a massive headache because one of the Rangers got me in the face.”

“And that yellow bitch tried to kill me”, Lola yelled.  “I think we deserve some payback.”

“And you will”, said another familiar voice. Lola and the biracial girl jumped when their heard the voice of a man with a deep English accent.

The three turn towards the TV with the XBOX and Kinect camera and saw an African American man with a navy blue suit jacket with a white buttoned shirt and a red, white and blue striped woven tie. They were able to also see what he looked like. He looked like he was in his early 50s. He had black hair with a few gray strands, brown eyes, and a few wrinkles on his face, but those were barely noticeable.

“Oh, it’s you”, the biracial woman spoke. “You really need to stop with the eavesdropping, Sir. You always do this and you almost gave me a heart attack just now.”

“My apologies, Katrina. But you must not forget to stay on your toes. What if it was a _bad_ person?”

Katrina began to baffle out words of confusion. “Well...I…That’s differ... Alright I see your point?

“Good. Now then. Let get on with the review!”

“REVIEW?” Lola asked. “What review?”

“After every mission, I give a personal review on your individual qualities to the team. Now, let’s begin shall we.” His ocean blue eyes were aimed at Xavier’s lying body. “X. Can I call you X.”

“Only I call him X, Sir”, she said in a bitter tone.

“Ok! Hook, you actions were quite impressive. You displayed some leadership qualities and patience. Your knowledge of martial arts proved to be very valuable when facing two of the Ranger operatives. However, your weaknesses was also shown today.” Xavier showed disgust in his face. He really couldn’t move that much because of the stabling pain all over his body. He had to sit through a man telling him that he was somewhat a piece of shit. “Our mission ended a bit prematurely when you forgot to watch your six. You also have a habit of underestimating your opponents. Focusing on a target will only get you so far. You must be capable of thinking that anyone, with the right motive, can do unspeakable things. Your estimated success rate is 69%. I would like for you to be at 75% by next week.”

“The position of the Green Ranger always go to the lottery winners”, Lola stated. “They’re usually making sure the civilians are out of the way when we fight. It seemed like he knew what he was doing when he shot up Hook!”

“Ranger Green gets the same amount of training as the other Rangers”

“WHAT! Hey, I’ve heard about the training regimen for Rangers trainees. It’s for people who have built up massive stamina over the years! Training normal civilians as Rangers is practically inhumane.”

“The RANGERS Foundation are not permitted to tell the public everything. You only know what the Chairman of that organization wants you to know.”

“Don’t worry, Lola!” Xavier grudgingly scooched to a seating position on the couch. “You can ask the Green Ranger; the next time we see him.”

“Lola, you have a strong knack for intimidation and manipulation. Your raw energy makes taking on the Rangers as equivalent as making a sandbox on a hot summer day. Your strength know no bounds. Your actions makes you nearly flawless.”

“Why, thank you!” She blushed a little.

“But is also makes you stupid.”

“Excuse me”, she said with a bitter tone.

“Before the battle you said, and I quote, ‘I'll start killing the kids next’ after I have specifically told you not to harm the students.”

“And I didn’t. But you never said that we could use the students as leverage. I do listen, but I always try to find a more “creative” way to deal with these type of rules.”

“Bending the rules will only get you so far. Your current estimated success rate is 56%. I want you to be at 69% by the end of your next mission.”

“WHAT!!” Lola was astonished. “How am I supposed to do that?”

“It will be easy”, he reassured. “This mission is an undercover operation. You two will be enrolled in my school. Tomorrow, you receive your dossiers. The red on will be for Xavier and the Yellow on will be for you, Lola. It will include further instructions, along with transcripts, schedules, social security cards, passports, and a school I.D. card. This conclude my review and debriefing. Katrina, is the wax bath ready for Xavier.”

“Yes, Sir. The bath is ready.”

“Well, that’s grand. Fair well!” The video chat ends.

“Wait. Wax bath?” Xavier didn’t like the sound of that.

“Oh, it’s so awesome! The tub is filled with paraffin wax; mostly used for therapeutic reasons. It soothes the joints, relaxes stiff muscles, softens skin, and increases range of motion in one soak.” She put his entire arm around her shoulders and lifted him up. After that she carried him to the bathroom where the wax tub was at.

He winced at the pain that he was feeling. “OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! Hey, watch it!”

“Oh, don’t be such a baby. Just think of it was a girl dripping a shit ton of candle wax on top of your chest! I’m assuming that you and Lola…..

“NO!” They screamed in unison. They didn’t like talk about relationship stuff. Mostly because it was a little embarrassing.

“Okay. Well, just think of this as going into a tub of hot ass BENGAY.”

“HOT ASS BENGAY?!”

“Oh, God! I’m slipping. I gotta let go.”

“DO NOT LET GO!!” He screamed.

“I’m letting go”

“DON’T”

“Let go of me!”

“NO! NO!”

“Let me go, let me go, can’t hold on anymore”, she sung.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

* * *

**CENTRAL RANGERS' HEADQUARTERS (BASE: THE DARK ROOM: ENTRANCE)  
Nashville, TENNESSEE- 12:50 p.m.**

Chelsea stood outside waiting for the Rangers’ meeting with Command to be over. She was working on a paper that’s due in a next day. She would usually finish the paper via Microsoft Office on her iPhone because she couldn’t sit down to do the work. She was always on the run. Whether it was setting up press conferences for the Rangers or help one of them with their homework or missions, it was her as their assistant to make sure they succeed. If they failed, she failed. Each ranger team in the U.S. has an assistant, but it was easier to connect with the Ranger operatives because she was the around their age. She recently turn 18 not so long ago. Rachel, Jimmy and Ryan were 17. Marsana and Joel were 16. Marsana was a few months older than Joel, making him the youngest Ranger operative is Joel.

Chelsea heard the doors opening. Fog dispersed from the air. From the fog, came five body. They emerged from the fog. Their faces looked bleak weary as if they had seen the eyes of death.

“Let me guess, she want you do give her a report about the fiasco on her desk by Friday.” Chelsea assumed. 

“Not Friday. Tomorrow morning.” Rachel groaned.

“How are you going to do that?”

“I’m not!” She pointed at Marsana. “She is!”

“Wait! What?” Marsana reacted. 

“Yeah! I can’t do it because I have to go to an emergency Pink Rangers meeting.” She turned to Ryan and Jimmy. “These two will help you.”

“I can’t”, said Jimmy. “I got a thing.”

“What thing?” Rachel asked.

“I have a thing.”

“Yeah, I can’t do it either.” Ryan spoke. “I have a meeting with the other Red Ranger Operatives at an IHOP in Houston, TEXAS.”

“What?! I called bullshit. You’re making that up! ”

“It’s true Rachel.” Chelsea defended Ryan. “It’s in the calendar.”

“He can afford to miss one meeting.” Rachel said with irritable anger.

“Maybe the next meeting, but not this one. It’s when the given the next RANGERS Handbook updates from the Chairman of the Rangers Foundation. I also need his verification to get a rushed on Marsana’s morpher and a final component for the project that the science Basers have been working on.”

“What’s the project about?”

“Let’s just say it will turn you guys from cool to badass in an instant.” Chelsea grinned and chuckled.

“Okay”, said Rachel.

“Alrighty then”, said Ryan.

“Yep”, said Jimmy.

“Okay”, said Chelsea.

They paused for a few more seconds until Ryan looked at his clock. I was almost 1:00 p.m. He needed to get going, so he headed out of there. After him was Jimmy, then Rachel and Chelsea. They all were heading to the exit, until they were stopped with a loud cry.

“HOLD ON THERE!” Marsana screamed from the top of her lungs. “HOW IN THE HELL AM I GONNA STUDY MY FILES AND DO THE REPORT.”

“Figure it out. I do know for sure is that you’re gonna do it or NO UNDERCOVER MISSION for you tomorrow.”

“THAT’S NOT FAIR!”

“NEITHER WAS HAVING MY HELMET BUSTED.”

“LOOK AT ALL THE FUCKS I GIVE!”

Rachel scoffed. “Whatever!” She leaves the base, as did Jimmy, Ryan and Chelsea.

Marsana’s disbelieving look was a good enough sign for Joel to read on. She started to run after Rachel until Joel restrained her. He put his arms around her waist, holding on as much as he could.

“Hey”, she screamed from the top of her lungs. “COME BACK HERE!”

Joel then proceeded to lifting up Marsana so she would run after Rachel. She squirmed and kicked as hard as she could before submitting defeat. Marsana had massive strength for girl of 5’3’’.

“Let go of me!” She shouted. “LET! GO!”

“Are you gonna fight Rachel?” Ryan asked.

“Maybe”, she implied.

“MARSANA!!”

“Fine.”

Joel gently put Marsana down. Even if she did ran after Rachel, she was long gone.

“I can’t believe this!” She exclaimed “I’m been punished for trying to do my job!”

“Come on, Marsana. You know should know by now that you need to tune her out.”

“Is that what you do when she chews you out?”

“Me, Jimmy, and Ryan. We never listen to her when she’s on witch mode.”

“You know you can’t do that forever. Someday, she is gonna push it too far and you will break.”

“I’ll be fine. I dealt with it back at the Rangers training academy for two years. When I was still at boot camp, drill sergeants would pop blood vessels if I disobeyed an order. Rachel’s on witch mode is a cakewalk for me.”

“You sure about that?”

“Absolutely. There’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“It’s different when it come to me. She’s been a bitch to me for as long as I knew her. She’s only a bitch to you because look like a bitch.”

“Hey!” 

“Oh, shut up. Jimmy always has a snappy comeback when she upsets him. Ryan just says fuck it all together. She doesn’t seem to give any fucks about anything he says. I’m trying to be a good Ranger operative, but I’ve been here for six months and she has done nothing but berate me. ”

Joel viewed her withdrawing expression. He could also hint some hurt within her hazel eyes.

“Come on. I’ll help out on that report.”

“No. No. I’ll do it myself.” She walked towards the entrance, heading back to her beach house to start on her work.

“You can’t do all of this at one night.”

“I gotta prove my worth; one way or another.”

“Not like this.”

Marsana stopped gave Joel an optimistic smile. The weird part it was that it didn’t even look like she was previously sad. If any, he saw determination all over her face. “As a Ranger, we're trained to work hard and play hard. In the next mission, I’ll be able to play harder since I’ve worked harder. See you later.” She waved goodbye to Joel left the base. 

Joel was the last one to leave. He took a deep sigh and left the base, heading back to his living quarters to slept until another day.

 

* * *

 

**_THE NEXT DAY: CENTRAL RANGERS HEADQUARTERS_ **

**_5:30 a.m._ **

The sun rose over the entire headquarters. The birds were chirping as usual, the Basers were working and the Rangers were getting ready for their next mission.

Ryan was in his San Francisco-esque townhouse. It had solar panels on the roof and a mailbox that opened the door automatically. His living room had wooden floors, leather sofa, couch and chair, metal coffee table and a SAMSUNG Smart TV with a HARMAN/KARDON home theater system. His kitchen had Samsung brand appliances (refrigerator, oven/stove and dishwasher. He had a standalone room, complete with all sorts of anime. From posters of Sword Art Online, Durarara, and BlazBlue to manga that filled up most of the room. His room was normal, his had a smart TV with PS4, PS3 and a PC that is plugged into the TV.  He already had on his favorite white muscle shirt with a red comet insignia on the middle of his chest, black skinny jeans, and white and black Nike Classic shoes. He went to his bathroom and observed how good he looked. He raked his fingers between his short brown hairs, cracked a grin on his face and started flexing white tanned muscles. After that, he began talking to himself in the mirror.

He looked in the mirror and started talking to his reflection as if he was talking to another person. "Aw, yeah!" He lower his voice to add some masculinity in his tone. "I look good!"  It gave him a well needed confidence booster. “You’re the best! You are the superior one, the deadly one, the awesome one. Anyone tries to undermine that." He displayed his morpher. "It's on."

He left his townhouse and headed straight for the entrance of the headquarters to meet up with the other operatives.

\-----------------------------------------------

Jimmy was walking from his place creating a short video with his smartphone for his blog on Tumblr, responding to his followers about social media. He wore a black Nike shirt with white letters word saying 'JUST DO IT'. That shirt was under a slim hooded overcoat. He tried to look professional in his facial expressions and tone. "I have just about have had it with people posting pictures of themselves waking up on social media. It’s not that I have a serious problem with that. What I do have a problem with are girls posting pictures of themselves without any makeup and putting ending with post with #IWOKEUPLIKETHIS, #wildnight, or the most annoying one: #feelingblessed. And most of them are pretty ironic when it’s obvious that some of them haven’t went to church since they learned how to trap a person. If someone is going to post pictures of themselves waking up, don’t fall into that type of basic hashtag bullshit. Be on the lookout prime examples of why my top three annoying hashtags later today on freedommyazz.com.”

He put the phone inside his pocket and left to the entrance.

\-----------------------------------------------

“20-21-22-23-24-25..." A Caucasian male was in his room. It was similar to a boot camp dormitory. It had an American flag, posters of the U.S. constitution, the Avengers, the Justice League, America’s Navy and Army, and a boom box. "26-27-28-29-30..."Every morning, he did 35 push-ups, 35 sit ups and was finishing his 35 crutches. Keeping a fit physique was one of the requirements in maintaining Ranger operative status. "31-32-33-34-35!" Laid down on the floor a brief minute and breathed heavily. “That's all for this morning"

After his morning exercises. He went to the bathroom for a shower. He turned on the faucet. With his eyes completely closed, he stood there for a moment feeling the pressure of the hot water pour down on him like a rapid waterfall. With his eyes still closed he reached for his AXE detailer shower tool and Old Spice Classic body wash. He squeezed the body wash onto the loofah portion of the shower tool and started lathering and scrubbing his entire body. However, he was careful with a selective portion of his body. As he lathered, he started breathing heavily and more rapidly during the washing. He winced as he felt the rough pattern on his left hip. The pattern he felt were old scars that looked like three jagged claws scratches. He quickly turned off the faucet and took a deep sigh.

The man walked out of the bathroom, drying himself with a towel. He entered his bedroom and spotted, on top of his angle iron single deck bed his cleaned clothes inside thin clear plastic garment bag. On top of the bag was a letter. It read “Hope out didn’t mind. Had a master key. Brought your clothes from the dry cleaners. Don’t worry, Joel. I didn’t see anything. - Chelsea." He couldn't help but let out a bright smile when he saw that note from Chelsea.

 _“WAIT A MINUTE!!”_ He just thought of something. _“How long was she in my home?”_

“DIDN’T SEE ANYTHING?!!” He shouted.

\-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a African American female, wearing a black Under Armour sports bra and knit jogger, was unleashing powerful punches and strikes to an uppercut punching bag. With every punches being more concise than the last. She began with a few punches on the middle, then goes crazy with the jabs and uppercuts. After that, she rapidly punches the bag, only to be stopped by a loud bell sound coming from her smartphone. According to her phone, it was time for her shower. Inside the shower room, she lathered her tightly toned body from head to toe and scrubs at the most appropriate and personal places. When she hears another bell ring, she quickly rinse herself off and leaves the bathroom. She entered her room and saw the clothes she laid out last night. On top of her bed was a short-sleeve, high-low graphic t-shirt with gold printed letters that read ‘LIVING THE SWEAT LIFE’, navy blue jeggings, and black with white canvas shoes. When she receives another bell ring from her phone, she went back to the bathroom to brush her teeth.  After that, she grabbed her phone and pink North Face backpack and left her for the entrance.

\-----------------------------------------------

All of the Ranger operatives were on their way to the entrance. Ryan was there first, then Jimmy, then Ryan. They all waited for Rachel.

"Holy shit", Ryan exclaimed. "Could it be that beat Rachel McClain to the entrance?"

"I'm right here." An African American women with straight black hair and a T-shirt that read 'LIVING THE SWEAT LIFE' approached the three boys. "Just came from the restroom!"

"You didn't have time to take a piss before you left home."

"Don't get uppity with me, smart ass!"

"Okay! Okay!" Jimmy spoke, trying to ease any tension that may still be lingering from the last mission. "Let's not freak out over one little thing."

"He started!" Rachel defended.

"Well now I'm finishing it. We need to put aside our differences and work together."

"He right." Joel turned to Rachel. "Rachel, about yesterday."

"No, Joel! I need to apologize. It was just the heat of the moment. What I said was way out of line. It was not cool."

"Apology accepted, Rachel."

"Alright! Let's go!"

The Rangers head to the Red Chevy Suburban parked outside of the entrance.

"Um, Rachel"

"Yes, Joel!"

“Aren't we forgetting someone?”

“Nope”

“Rachel, Where's Marsana.”

“Probably got too swamped and decided to sleep in for this mission. I would if I had to do all that work.”

“Probably wouldn’t have if someone help her with the report.”

“I had a meeting. And what about you?”

“I asked but she said she didn’t want any help.”

“Well that’s her fault.” Opens the passenger's door to the Red Suburban. “She can’t just expect to play hard and work... hard! Upon opening the door she spots red headed Caucasian girl looking out the car window. She was wearing a dark grey North Face wicked beanie, a white blouse, blue mid-rise rockstar distressed jeans, and black and white converse shoes. She also had a Yellow North Face Backpack leaning against her. She turned to Joel and Rachel, both of whom were the most surprised by her appearance. The red headed girl reached for a file in her already opened backpack. With a satisfying grin, she slammed the file to the other empty passenger's seat. Rachel picked up the file and opened it. The first line of the page was on the center and was written in 12-font Arial bold font size.

**TO: Command (Central Division)**

**FROM: CENTRAL RANGERS, USA**

**SUBJECT:  How the lessons learned from the 3rd and Broadway changed the Central Rangers**

 

* * *

 

**I-24 INTERSTATE to DAVIDSON HIGH SCHOOL  
Nashville, TENNESSEE- 6:50 a.m.**

The Rangers were off to Davidson High School. Their objectives were clear: Find Xavier Tate and Lola Matthews. Bring the two teenagers in for questioning. Obtain the whereabouts of the weapon.

Hopefully they shouldn’t be at that school for not more than a few days.

Inside the Suburban, Everybody was on their phones, completely in their own individual online worlds. Rachel was not doing anything but looking over the report Marsana made. She was astonished by the work that was put in this report. It had everything that a regular report should have and then some. It had the engagement of the Rangers in the failed operation, major deficiencies of the battle, scenarios on how the mission could have been better devised, operational margins for top financial supporter BOEING, negative aspects of the involvement, improvement of future missions, and a justification of some proposals for much need equipment. It even include a data DVD that contained video feeds from their helmets, along with audio files and transcripts of the conversations that took place during, before, and after the battle. Marsana actually did a better job in making the report than Rachel. This made Rachel’s lips curled in a tight line. Having had enough of what she was reading, she closed the file and made a tiny chuckle.

“Okay, Marsana! Tell me this is a joke because this shit isn’t funny.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m talking about this report! Did you write all of this?"

"Yep"

"At one night?"

"That’s what I did. Uh-huh!"

"AND SENT IT TO COMMAND?!"

"Yeah."

"How. In the hell. Did you do that!? This report's like ten pages long", Rachel said flipping through the pages. “You guys got to hear what Marsana wrote on this report.” She cleared her throat loudly and picked up a page from the report. “Let’s looks at the paragraph from section two. ‘The Central Rangers main goal was to apprehend two assailants who attempted an assault on the Metro Police Department and the civilians of Downtown Nashville. Undoubtedly, the Rangers not only failed to apprehend the assailants but due to the reckless behavior of Central Rangers RED and an insubordinate act from YELLOW, the assailants were able to get away. GREEN exhibited proper evacuation skills when instructing the Davidson High students to leave the area. PINK’s prematurely shooting of the missiles were another error on everyone’s part.’ I mean, how did you come with stuff like that?"

"I made a game out of it"

-You made a game out it"

"Yeah. I divided the report into separate challenges. If I won the challenge I could spend an hour doing a fun activity. I used the Pomodoro technique and a mix of other time saving methods to make the job a lot more fun."

"But it takes me nearly a week to make a report. You did it at a night."

"Good writing skills, I guess."

“Really? Just good writing skills?"

"You wanted the report. You got the report. I did it all with no help. I don’t see what the problem is."

"Don't worry yourself, Marsana.” Ryan intervened. “Rachel's just jealous that she couldn’t do it better. In her view, it's hard work that make the difference, not smart work."

Rachel didn't say anything because what Ryan said was true. She didn't believe in half-assery or tricks that involves using only 80 percent of yourself at work.

"The 80/20 rule is crap. In order to have true success, you must do everything full-assed."

"Spoken like a true burner." Ryan badgered.

"Shut up!” Rachel said.

"Bet if I Google the word burner, your picture would be the first result."

"Fuck you."

"Uh, I rather not."

"You're an ass"

"Thank you kindly!"

"Whatever."

“Can’t you two just screw and get in over with. Thank you.”

“WHO SAID THAT?!” Rachel spat. “WHICH ONE OF YOU DEAD MOTHERFUCKERS SAID THAT SHIT? WAS IT YOU, MARSANA!”

“NO.”

“NO?!”

 Jimmy confirmed, “It was me, Rachel. I fucking said you too should fuck!”

“WHY?” She screamed.

“CAUSE WE’RE ALL SICK AND TIRED OF YOU BOTH FIGHTING!”

“WE ARE NOT FIGHTING! We are having an aggressive discussion.”

“WE ARE TOO FIGHTING!” Ryan yelled.

“DISCUSSION!” Rachel emphasized.

“FIGHTING!”

“DISCUSS!”

“FIGHT!”

“SEE, NOW YOU GUYS ARE HAVING A FIGHT ABOUT WHETHER THIS IS A FIGHT OR NOT!” Jimmy stated.

“I agree with Jimmy.” Marsana spoke. “It’s getting old as hell.”

“SHUT UP ROOKIE! THE GROWN FOLKS TALKING!”

Chelsea, who was driving the Rangers to Davidson High, was also getting tired of seeing those two fight. Though it was a little funny to see those two go at it before the missions, eventually, as Marsana put it, it does get old as hell. Luckily for her, it was about to be over. “Um, guys. I hate to interrupt this laughable conversation about sex, time saving, and how much voice you have to raise before it becomes a fight, but we’re here. 

“OH, THANK GOD.” Marsana got out of the Suburban first, having enough of the hostile negative inside.

“Good argument though.” Joel said while patting on Ryan’s back while exiting the car. “Really made this ride really entertaining.”

“Shut the hell up, Joel.”

The kids got out of the car. They observed their surroundings and realized that they hadn’t been in a normal school setting for quite some time. Even Marsana, who's been a Ranger operative for a few months, started to notice how much her life have changed once she viewed the some of the students living _normal_ lives.  Some kids were chatting on their cell phones. Girls were taking selfies and talking about cute boys. Guys were showing each other something out of their smartphones and talking about hot chicks. Some were talking about plans for the weekend. Others were running up the stairs, heading for class and silently praying to God that they weren’t late. This was the closest they would ever be to having a real social experience.  

 _CLAP!_ The loud clap from Rachel snapped them back to their reality. “Okay”, she sighed. “We all know the objectives”

“Find Xavier Tate and Lola Matthews. Bring the two teenagers in for questioning. Obtain the whereabouts of the cargo.”

“Marsana, you and I have Lola for Pre-Cal.  Joel and Jimmy has Contemporary Issues with Xavier. Ryan, you have both Xavier and Lola for Chemistry. Get close to them, but not too close. We want to make sure that we can talk to them without alarming them.”

“Right. Let’s all meet at lunch to report our progress.”

“Have fun a school, guys.” Chelsea said. “Don’t fuck up.”

They stood and took a long look of the school for a while. Marsana eyes were aimed at the large brass statue of an ox. It was gonna be one hell of a school day. Their mission has begun.

\-----------------------------------------------

Inside the suburban, Chelsea received a call from HQ.

“Hello. This is Chelsea.”

“Chelsea?!” The baser on the phone spoke nervously.  “Oh, thank god you picked up.”

“What seem to be the problem?”

“We were finally able to get a clear view on the parking sticker Rachel sent us.”

“And”

We were finally able to get a clear view on the parking sticker Rachel sent us and cross reference it with the Metropolitan Nashville Public Schools database.

“Well? Who is it?”

“Well, that’s what we need to talk to you about. We're sending you the picture, along with the information on the guy. You can sort it out anyway you want but the Rangers _have_ to know immediately.”

“Understood.”

She opening up the file on her iPhone and the first thing that popped up was a photo ID of a Caucasian man in his late 30s with black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a blue buttoned shirt and a white tie.

“No way. That’s impossible. He would never….”

“Yeah. That’s what we thought too until we were able to obtain a security video feed from a BP gas station.”

She viewed the video on her phone. It was him getting out of a black Toyota Camry and buying gas money. She paused the video when she got a better view of his face. There was no denying it. It was him.

Chelsea sighed. “Professor Wilby. What have you done?”

\-----------------------------------------------

Back at the school, particular the school library, a Caucasian female with black hair stared intensely at the five kids at the front of the school. She watched them talk to each other. The black girl looked at her watch and nodded at the other kids. They nodded back and walked inside the school.

“So these are the Rangers.” She huffed. “They don't look that tough.”

“They were tough enough to beat us last time we faced them.” The girl turned and saw a white male with short long brown hair, broad shoulders.

“Well, they're here. Now what?”

“Now, we head to class.” When he reached for his backpack, he bit his lower lip to minimize the soreness from his body. “Mmmmm!”

“Careful, X. Kat said the wax helps you get around but you still need to take it easy.”

“I want to take the Green and Blue Ranger down so bad!”

“It won't be worth it if you can even lift you backpack.”

“And what about you? _Ms. I Wanna Kill the Yellow Bitch._ ”

“Hey, she deserves it. I got bruises to prove it!”

“Just don't do anything stupid.”

“Oh the contrary, X, I am gonna mindfuck her.”

“How?”

“You’ll see!” She chuckled.

Xavier sighed. “Let's just head to class, Lola.”

“Kay!”

Xavier and Lola headed to their homeroom.

Lola sighed. “It’s gonna be one hell of a school day.” 

The school bell rang. Class was now in session.

 

**EXECUTIVE PRODUCER**

**RIDLEYGO**

 

******BASED ON THE TELEVISION SERIES, POWER RANGERS, CREATED BY** ** **

******Haim Saban** ** **

 

 

[ _**SURPRISE SONG OF THE EPISODE: First Day of School by Soulja Boy (The DeAndre Way)** _ ](https://play.spotify.com/track/0U2YYwkI0tyif0U2IFFpLD)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Work and school have been troublesome. Hope you guys like this episode. The next episode will be completed soon. Give awesome reviews for this episode. Episode 3 will be out very soon. Have an great tomorrow.


	3. Intro to EPISODE THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a intro/trailer to the next episode of the RANGERS Foundation. Coming on April 8th at 7pm CST on FanFiction.Net  
> Uncensored version coming next Monday on AO3.

**This is a message to the new Vice-Chairman of the Rangers Foundation (North America)**

 

_ This is Rachel McClain, Leader of the Power Rangers of America, Central Division, PINK. If you are reading this, then you are heading the investigation of the events that transpired on September 12th, 2015, 1440 Hours at Christ Church Cathedral on 900 Broadway.  _

 

_ I have put together an information packet, including the long and detailed statements from myself, the Ranger operatives, our assistant and two key witnesses that we encountered in both civilian/student mode and Ranger mode. These witnesses are also students who attended Davidson High School. Their names are Deon Yeager and Katrina Stones. Yeager is a junior and Stones is a senior. I asked for their statements in Pink Ranger mode.  _

 

**_LET IT BE KNOWN THAT THESE PARTICULAR WITNESSES HAVE NO KNOWLEDGE OF OUR "TRUE" OCCUPATIONS OR OUR REASONS FOR ATTENDING DAVIDSON HIGH SCHOOL. I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH WHEN I SAY THAT THEY HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH OUR AFFAIRS._ **

 

_ However, with the investigation being so crucial to the future of not only our team but the reputation of the Rangers Foundation as a whole, you might be pressured by the higher ups to deal with this "hiccup" in a quick but silent manner. I wrote this cover letter to you because I have something that should make your job exceptionally easier.  _

 

_ In addition to the information packet, I attached a special document. I’ve curated parts of everyone's statements, including my own, into a story that recounts the executed mission. _

 

_ I must warn you: The following words you'll read will include some of our most private thoughts, our emotions and our opinions. Some of what you read will make you also question a few things like how these kids got through the vetting process; who the people are that would want to do this for a living; and most importantly how the Rangers are militarized. Believe me. After the mission ended, I began to question those things too. And I've come to terms that it's normal to question this. _

 

_ Organizing this document puts me at risk of not only losing my morpher, but possibly getting thrown in jail. You have the option of throwing this document in the trash and reading the original statements word for word, and I, for one, wouldn't blame you. But if you want to go deeper in the investigation and immerse yourself into the events of that day through our eyes, then be my guest. Read the document. After that, you can look at the original statements if for no other reason than to verify that I didn't alter the documents in any way. You won't find any changes. You’ll only read the truth. Give yourself a minute to recollect on what you just read. Don't take too long.  _

 

_ Read my document or don’t. It's your choice.  _


	4. Class in Session, PART ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is connected in some way. September 16th will be told in the eyes of the several kids who will become connected by the end of the day. (Part 1 of 3)

If you are still reading this, then you have decided to keep going. I hope you won't regret this. Let's begin. We will begin the story in different points of view. If you still have doubts over this document, now is the time to leave. If not, I hope you time will be worth it. Happy reading.

* * *

 

****

Based on the TV series  **MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS**  
Created by Haim Saban, Shuki Levy, and Jonathan Tzactor

* * *

**EPISODE THREE: CLASS IN SESSION, PART ONE**

* * *

**DEON YEAGER**  
YEAGER'S TOWNHOUSE (708 Berry St.)  
Nashville, TENNESSEE | SEPTEMBER 16TH | 5:00 a.m.

My name is Deon Yeager. I am supposed to give a statement about what happened on September 16th. So let's start from the beginning.

It was still early in the morning. The sun had barely risen over our neighborhood.

I woke up in a cold sweat. When I jumped out of bed, breathless and with heartbeats faster than usual. It came from a nightmare I had, if you can say it was a nightmare. It was more of a night terror. All I know is that I thought of something bad that happened in real life. Yesterday was not a good day.

In a few minutes, my heart rate fell back to normal and I was starting to cool down. It wasn't until the alarm on my phone echoed around my room that my mind went on high alert once more.

I reached for my phone, which was placed on the top shelf so the only way I would've been able to turn it off was to get up and do it myself. When I looked at the clock it was 5:01 a.m.  _Set the alarm clock an hour earlier again._  I thought.  _Damn._   _No point in going back to sleep after that._

I walked to my closet to try to find something to wear. Usually I would have my next day clothes ready, but I didn't have time yesterday. So I chose to wear a white Nike shirt and navy blue jeans with short top Nike classics. Couldn't wear the gray shirt, not anymore.

I had some time before I had to drive to school so I took a long shower. After all the shit that when down at my school yesterday, I needed one. I turned on the shower head spray setting to massage. The pressured water and the heavy sounds it made as it hit my skin to the floor soothed me. As I washed myself, from head to feet, I sunk deeper into the memories of yesterday. I could see thoughts and feelings of the day before running back at me like a bullet train.

It was Thursday afternoon and I was at the school library, attempting to finish my Pre-Cal homework, which I waited until the last minute to do…again. I rushed through the entire thing because it was due in thirty minutes and I wasn't even halfway there. Lucky for me, we were only solving the inverse functions, a topic that was still fresh on my mind. That, and I googled most of the answers on my phone.

Right when I was about to start the 27th problem, I heard some heckling and loud snickering near me. I looked up and saw a group of students teasing some kid. It would've been a classic "good looking kids bullying a less attractive kid" scenario, but those bullies weren't that attractive.

The tall white male had on baggy clothes. The darker skinned male had a classic zip hoodie with jeans and overly priced Adidas shoes. The Latino girl wore a leather jacket over a white T-shirt, and tons of makeup.

The kid being bullied was of Middle Eastern descent, so I assumed that they were a bunch of kids who overheard their parents talking about ISIS and the beheadings.

I will admit it now. I had some mixed feelings about this. However, my grandmother had this saying: There are two sides to everything. You just gotta have an open mind to see it, or in this case hear it.

I wasn't proud at what I did, but I continued to be the bystander, overhearing the teasing being inflicted on him. Maybe he offended them or was it the other way around? I needed to know what move to make next. At least that was the plan, until the next thing they did sparked me.

Without hesitation, the dark skinned kid whipped out his phone and whispered 'World Star', recording the other kids while they called the Middle Eastern kid names and annoyed him by asking him random questions like how hot it is in Islamic countries; what food did his people eat; and has a woman ever gotten heat stroke wearing a hijab. They were normal questions but with a hint of fake sincerity. I hated it when a bunch of kids did it to me when I was in middle school; it wasn't okay to do it to anyone else.

 _Where was the librarian when you need one?_  I thought. When I quickly looked around I found my answer. Miss Dyer was sitting at her desk, reading a magazine as usual.

At that moment, I knew I had to do something. I had an idea to ease this situation, but it was risky.  _Fuck it._

I rose out of my chair and started walking to their table.

As I got closer, I heard the girl ask him another question.

"Did you know that women converting to Islam is like a black person converting to slavery. Well, did you?!", the Latino girl said with her neck rolling. The dark kid snickered behind the camera while the white kid started shooting rubberbands at the Middle Eastern kid's head.

I took a deep breath, relaxed my hands and went for it.

"Excuse me." I asked while running towards the entire group. "I need help with a project of mine. It will only be a second."

"Da fuck you want, jellyroll?" The Latina girl said with her one hand on her hip.

"I need someone's opinion on my presentation and my friends bailed on me at the last minute, so in order for me to EVADE the situation, I need someone to help me so I can AVOID an embarrassing moment. I was wondering if you guys can help me SHAKE OFF the jitters I have." Okay, the last sentence was a bit of a stretch, but it worked. Emphasizing the synonyms for 'GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE' was good enough of a signal for the Middle Eastern kid to slowly take his books and leave.

The boys' eyes were widened and their brows were raised. The Latina girl held a stiff upper lip and her daggered pitch-black eyes aimed right at me.

"We're listening", she said.

I started to talk about my "presentation ", which was on virtual and augmented reality, but when I started talking about how VR can be traced back to the 1980s, the Latina girl realized I was also slowly backing away. Soon, she realized I was just trying to distract them. About that time, I stopped talking and started running, but not before I quickly gathered the stuff from the table I was sitting on. I didn't even care about the mess I was making when I pushed the other closely gapped tables out of the way. I just needed to get out of the library.

As soon as I got out, there were tons of kids running out of the school. The crowded horde of students served as a good smokescreen to get away from the bullies.

I must've been completely insane to help out that kid but hey, you do what you got to do.

Now to my next question; why were these people running towards the exits?

I got nudged by one kid trying to whip out his smartphone. Before he went any further, I grabbed him by the shoulder

"What's going on?"

The guys looked enthusiastic. "The Power Rangers are fighting terrorists on the street. We're going to watch!" He jerked away from me and flew out of the school.  _Okay, never thought I'd hear that sentence._

Not wanting to stay for an ass whupping. I followed the large crowd, matching their speed in case they tried to follow me.

I ran out of the school and into the streets. Upon running closer to the battlefield, it had already looked like all hell had broken loose. I heard the loud sounds of explosions and heavy carnage as they echoed throughout the streets.

The crowd stopped at the barricades with police cars and officers lined up. They directed us to the nearby sidewalk.

I stayed in the middle of the crowd, trying to not only stay clear from the people attacking the city but also keep myself away from the bullies. However, that didn't go as planned. A wrong shovel here; another bad push there, and I ended up being in front of the barricade. I would've moved, but the crowd was so packed, I couldn't break away.

Even if they were looking for me, they wouldn't have been able to get through the shoulder-packed crowd. So I decided to watch the fight. Unfortunately, I was standing next to a guy who proved to be very creepy.

From the looks of his weary Pac-Man t-shirt, pale skin and a pungent odor, he was the stereotypical definition of a fanboy.

He held himself at a steady position taking pictures with his smartphone.

Being in front, I was able to see almost everything that happened, including what looked like two people. One was a tall and muscular male who had on a sleeveless maroon red muscle shirt with black jeans and white Nike shoes. He also had on a black full body harness. It's hard to describe what was attached to the harness. All I can say was that it was a large, thin gray box with circular windows exposing the rotating gears.

The other one was a small and curvy woman who wore a black turtleneck sweater with a maroon skirt and white converse shoes. She also wore a belt with two gun holsters.

They both had one unified feature: black face masks.

Looking up the street, I saw some colorful figures on top of some buildings. My guess: being on higher ground meant they could've struck from the top.

Meanwhile, the female was pacing around the street.

"RANGERS. Come out and play", she said cunningly.

For the next few minutes, everything was quiet. However, I was still far so I could barely hear the conversation those two people were having. I  _could_  see that the woman was getting irritated. The man leaned closer to her and said something that calmed her down. Still, I had no idea what was about to happen next.

Over the thick smoke in the air, I was able to get a weak glance at a red figure on top of a grey brick building and the blue figure on top of another low-rise building. They were making weird gestures with their arms and hands and bobbing their heads a lot. They must've been talking about how they were going to take these people down.

And I guess the female assailant saw me eyeing on something suspicious because she, out of the blue, aimed her silencer directly at me. Next thing I saw was a red blinking light and I felt the tight gap in the crowd behind me loosen up. I wanted to move, but my knees were locked. I wanted to run, but the shock froze me. The red flash soon lowered itself away from my sight, but I couldn't stop looking at her.

As she ran back to the male assailant, I started hearing some loud laughter, but it wasn't from her. It was coming from the farthest part of the street. It sounded very husky with some robotic distortion. If it was loud enough for me to hear it, then it must've have been loud enough for the assailants to hear it too.

It didn't take long for those two to find where the Rangers were hiding. The female aimed her gun at the brick building and shot the roof.

The Red Ranger jumped off the building. "OH MY GOD!", he screamed as part of the brick building exploded out of nowhere.

When she took the second shot at a taller building, The Green Ranger came flying off the edge of its roof as part of the building's facade also mysteriously exploded, only to crash-land on a police S.W.A.T. truck.

_What were they doing?_

Some of the smoke cleared up, especially where I was standing.

All of the sudden, the Yellow Ranger leaped off another building closer to where I was standing and the Pink Ranger followed suit. She must've been a new ranger because her figure was less curvy and more athletic. She was also a bit smaller than what I mostly see in the newspapers.

She picked up more speed as she ran down the inclined street, ready to give the assailant a superman punch. Sadly, the woman blocked it.

Meanwhile, the fanboy beside me started licking his lips and mumbling sentences while taking pictures of the Rangers fighting the duo.

"That's right. Show me them curves", he said taking the picture.

"Oh my God." he moaned as he took another photo.  _What the fuck._

The Yellow Ranger got back to her stance and unleashed rapid punches, but the woman blocked every one. It looked like Yellow was growing a bit tired every time she made a move. She threw a semi-weak swinging punch. The woman blocked it, raised her feet and drove it into the pit of Yellow's stomach, or solar plexus if you want to be technical about it. It must have been hard for Yellow to breathe after taking that hit. She stumbled back a bit, not knowing the roundhouse kick that came her way. She fell down so hard that part of her helmet came loose and I was able to see some white skin.  _So the new Yellow Ranger was a white girl. That's interesting to know._

The woman with the crazy guns walked closer to Yellow. But before she could raise her gun, the Pink Ranger stepped in and gave her some shots from her blaster. But the woman raised her left arm and a cyber shield materialized from her wrist, blocking the incoming shots.

_How the hell does she have a cyber shield? She could've stolen it? No. Those weren't supposed to be released until 2017 and that's for the military and law enforcement officials only. The Cyber Shield technology is strictly patented and guarded by The Cranston Tech Company. Their security makes Google feel like Facebook. Someone must've been supplying them this hardcore tech, but who?_

After some quips between the assailant and the Pink Ranger, they began fighting. The woman charged at Pink and tried to deliver a flying kick, only to fail when Pink grabbed the woman's leg and threw it to the ground. Before Pink could make another move, the man used a grappling hook gun and grabbed the Pink Ranger by the arm. When he pulled her, she practically flew to the other side of the street. If it hadn't been for the Red Ranger cutting the rope, it wouldn't have looked good for her.

Everyone was fighting at different parts of the street.

The next thing I saw was the Blue Ranger lying down. He looked up and saw the male assailant holding Blue's saber.

Having it in a stabbing position, he attempted to drive it through him. That is until the Green Ranger shot the guy's box. Sparks came flying off of the male's back.

The Green Ranger ran towards the man while still shooting. When he got close, he stopped shooting and picked up speed. The man foolishly lowered both of his arms and opened himself for the Green Ranger's flying kick to the face. The man flew back to the ground, where he laid there unconscious.

I looked back and saw the Pink Ranger getting up, with her left eye completely exposed. Funny thing though, it looked too familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it; not yet.

She walked to the Red Ranger and started yelling at him; probably for forcing them to act prematurely. He raised his arm and pointed at something in the sky. I turned around and saw what looked like a blackbird jet.

As the jet lowered itself, the wind picked up. Papers, dust, and everything else that was light flew all over the area like it was confetti on New Year's Eve.

I covered my eyes to not get dust on them. When I opened them, the Green Ranger ran at us and shouted with a large booming voice. "ATTENTION CIVILIANS! PLEASE LEAVE THE AREA! ADULTS, MAKE SURE THAT THE STUDENTS ARE LEAVING! PLEASE LEAVE THE AREA IMMEDIATELY! IMMEDIATELY!"

A teacher cuffed his hands over his mouth so his voice would reach further. "EVERYBODY RUN BACK TO THE SCHOOL! NOW!"

We all ran back to the front of the school and stood there for a few more minutes. I saw some students looking at their phones; probably replaying the fight. But then some of the students started looking at me and whispering back at one another. I understood why. I just dodged one hell of a bullet, literally.  _Tomorrow was going to be a bitch._  I took a quick look at my phone and it was 1:30 p.m.  _I guess my homework won't be due today._

At that moment, I just wanted to dust that off my shoulder and move on. At least that's what I tried to do.

I decided to walk back to the school, but was stopped by the sight of the Yellow Ranger rolling down the street, having been knocked over from the impact of the blast. She finished rolling in front of the school and the entire student body. Almost everyone with a smartphone had their cameras aimed at her.  _Damn. That had to have been embarrassing. The look on her face was just a meme waiting to happen._

 _Yellow_  got up and parts of her suit dissolved from her body.

First, it was her armor plating, exposing her underclothing. Pretty soon, that dissolved too. It started with her arms, exposing part of a long sleeve gray shirt. The legs and feet were next, showing her black pants and Adventure Time socks.  _I'm not a huge fan of the show but good for her at trying to stand out._

Before she completely de-morphed, the Ship hovered under her. Out of nowhere, the Rangers dispersed yellow smoke bombs around her. Next, a rope ladder was let down so she could climb up.

The yellow smoke covered her as she kept de-morphing while climbing up. By the time she made it inside the ship, parts of the helmet dissolved, leaking out strands of hair.

I'm pretty sure no one else got a good look, but I did. I had a good perspective. I saw a small body getting inside.

I wanted to get a closer look, but something pulled me back. When I turned around, all I saw next was a small fist and a quick flash of light.  _Shit._

That was all that I remembered. What I felt was something that I never felt before, but I'll save that for the end. Let's get back to the story

I got out of the shower and dried myself off. I went to the mirror and wiped off some of the condensation in the mirror. I looked closely at my face and saw a small dark bruise on my left upper cheek.

It wasn't as bad as it was when I got home, but it was still noticeable. I opened the mirror cabinet and got a small bandage to put on so people wouldn't notice.

It was 5:45 a.m. I walked out of the bathroom, only to see my little brother with a smirk on his face.

"Go on", I said. "I know you want to say something. Say it."

My somewhat annoying little brother Kyle pointed and laughed out loud at the bandage on my cheek.

"It's not  _that_  funny Kyle!", I yelled.

"Man, yes it is", he stated. "You let that Spanish chick slap the shit off you". He continued to laugh excessively as I went back to the room.

Kyle always tried to make a joke out of anything. It wasn't a good time for him to do that to me; not today.

But being the annoying brother he was, he followed me back to my room. "Aw, man. I heard that some fat kid got knocked the fuck out during the Rangers fight at downtown. I couldn't believe it was you!"

"Just get dressed before I make you take the bus." He kept snickering while taking tiny steps to the door. out of my room.

"NOW, Kyle!" I barked. That only made him run out of the room screaming with laughter.  _Dick._

I got on my clothes and walked to the living room, grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. First thing that popped up was a commercial for an Adventure Time marathon. I quickly changed that channel to CNN.

News correspondents were talking about what happened yesterday. They interviewed some people about the fight. Some were just reruns of old interviews. After that, Bernie Sanders made a statement about the Rangers Foundation during his conversation via Skype with another correspondent. Kept saying that he and his kids are fans; nothing new or anything.

"I told you", Kyle said, coming into the living room. "You can't be a hero and not get into a fight,"

"I wasn't trying to get into a fight. I was trying to be a good Samaritan. You should try it. Maybe it would keep you out of trouble. Maybe your teachers would stop 'lying' to me about what you do in class."

The expression on his face turned sour. "I might have teachers that hate me but at least I don't make girls want to punch me so hard my teeth fly off the back out your head!"

"Okay, first of all, that Latina got a lucky shot at me. She caught me off guard."

He shrugged and walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Kyle! If you're going to the kitchen, fix some eggs for me."

"All right. Would you like some freshly squeezed orange juice and Eggo waffles spread with Nutella too?"

"Hell yeah!".

"Well you can get your ass up and fix that your damn muckfuthering self." He chuckled.

I wanted to keep watching TV, but I was so hungry. So, I got off the couch and walked to the kitchen to fix breakfast for today: an Eggo sandwich.

I walked up to Kyle, who already had his plate fixed. His waffles were smothered in maple syrup. Beside the plate was a glass of orange juice and a bowl of Frosted Flakes.

"You're a bitch, Kyle", I said grabbing the box of Eggo waffles in front of him.

I made my way to the toaster and popped two waffles inside. While the waffles were getting warm and toasted, I looked at my phone. It was 6:02 a.m.

I turned to Kyle, who had already changed the channel from CNN to the Hulu app. Our TV had a Roku Streaming Box. I was skeptical on the whole 'cord-cutting' thing, but it was money well spent. We now have a Playstation VUE, Hulu, Netflix, HBO, Showtime, and Epix subscription. Pirate Bay is a godsend.

"If you plan on watching South Park, don't rewind on anything that makes you laugh cause we leave at 6:30." I said.

"Alright, Deon!"

The Eggos popped up, picked them up and tossed them to a small plate I grabbed earlier. After that, I went to the fridge and got a large egg. I didn't have time to scramble the eggs so cracked them in the non-stick pan. It took a few minutes for the eggs to be fully cooked; both the yolk and the whites.

I sandwiched the eggs and a slice of cheese with the Eggos waffles, walked back to the living room and sat with Kyle. I don't remember what the episode was about but it had something to do with Butters, so it had to be funny.

After we watched the show, I looked at the clock on the screen and it was 6:25 am.

We put our plates in the sink and left for school. I always used to hate having to leave school at this time of the morning, but eventually, it became peaceful.

We walked out to the cool morning breeze.

Kyle, wearing a sleeveless shirt, gray backpack, black pants, and Air Jordan's, sprinted to my car: a black classic Cadillac Eldorado. Once he got there, he shivered while jimmying the door handle.

"Hurry the f up and open the door!", he said. "It's cold as shit out here!"

I opened the car door and unlocked the passenger side for Kyle.

I turned on the heater and the defroster to get the car going. It took a few minutes so I decided to turn on the radio and listen to the first station that popped up.

**RADIO EXCERPT FROM 97.5 FM | September 16th | 6:27 a.m.**

**Jonathan Morse:**  What's up America. It's DJ BIG Easy. Welcome to RACK ATTACK, the #1 radio show in America. I have a special treat for all you Racktastic Listeners out there. I'm here with GOP Republican Candidate Donald Trump. Sir, it is good to see you.  
**Donald Trump:**  Much obliged.  
**Morse:**  Mr. Trump, ever since you started your presidential bid, you have been labeled many titles: Racist, Sexist, Bigot, Liar, the man who ruined American politics, an all around douchebag. I'd say more but then we wouldn't have time left for the interview.  
**Trump:**  Well, it's your opinion. You have the right to your say your own opinion.  
**Morse:**  Well, since that's out of the way. Let's get started.  
**Trump:**  Ask away.  
**Morse:**  So, last night, you showed no mercy to your candidates at the second debate, but that's doesn't surprise me. What really surprised me was how Carly Fiorina responded to your remarks from the Rolling Stones interview you took a week before the event; you basically saying that she is too ugly to run for president.  
**Trump:**  I didn't say that. I said that she didn't have the face for presidency and that no one would vote for a face like that. I never said she was ugly. She's got a beautiful face and I think she's a beautiful woman. She's just not the right woman the White House needs, as you will soon find out come November 8th of next year.  
**Morse:**  So you are now saying is that woman can't run for president unless she's pretty?  
**Trump:**  I see what you're doing here.  
**Morse:**  Does woman have to be pretty to run for president? Yes or No?  
**Trump:**  It's funny. You never gave the third degree to your last guest.  
**Morse:**  Let's not go off topic sir.  
**Trump** : Let's see. It was a girl. She was a member of the  _Power Ranjoes_?  
**Morse:**  It's Power Rangers, Mr. Trump. But that's not the answer I was looking for.  
**Trump:**  Well It's the answer you're getting.  
**Morse:** Now that's going too far, sir.  
**Trump:**  I'm just saying. I came here to talk about the plans I have for this America's security. What you're doing is completely bias?  
**Morse:**  What I'm doing is bias? With all due respect, sir, you're entire platform is bias!  
**Trump:**  Now, you might want to calm down!  
**Morse:** I am calm. But I do feel like we need to address the issues that you feel the need to stomp on like Styrofoam cups. What you are doing is wrong! The things you say that you want to due are no different than creating the Berlin Wall. Not all Muslims are murderers. And not all Mexicans and rapists! All I am doing is reporting the truth.  
**Trump:**  First of all, DJs don't report the truth, you people just repeat it. Second, I want to make America great again and in order to do that, we need to make real changes.  
**Morse:** Why don't you start with government assistance. Are you gonna do something about that?  
**Trump:**  Yes. With the new plan I have, we are going change the way we see government. For years, we have had talks about improving the infrastructures of our political and economic systems, but they make excuses. I also want to keep our military strong and keep all aspects of our defenses great.  
**Morse:**  Speaking of defenses, it brings me to my next question. Why work so hard to build this wall?  
**Trump:**  I want to improve a lot of things when I'm president, including our national security. Like what we were talking about earlier: The Power Rangers. More importantly, the Rangers Foundation. We have 5 Ranger teams and 10 Kamen Riders and the age requirement to apply is 13.  
**Morse:**  That's right, the organization recruits these kids at 13, trained till their 15, and if chosen, become Rangers at 16 or 17.  
**Trump:**  I want to change that age requirement to being a Ranger to 14.  
**Morse:**  Then the age to apply would be at least…  
**Trump:**  11 to 12. Yes.  
**Morse:**  Mr. Trump, you might not want to say anything thing else about that on the radio.  
**Trump:**  What. Only people who are gonna be angry at me are mothers and teachers. I meant what I say. I also want to increase the amount of Ranger teams from 5 to at least 10 if more.  
**Morse:**  10 or more.  
**Trump:**  Yes. And their will be a specific Ranger team that will protect wall during before and after it's construction.  
**Morse:** Why put kids in danger to begin with?  
**Trump:** These kids want to help adults protect this nation, but keeps getting the run around. The world is changing and so should we. Look at what happened at Angel Grove when those aliens came. Look at what happened at Blue Bay Harbor, or Reefside, California. Briarwood is now a town where every person or creature gets along with one another. We even have a special task force that help combat alien terrorists from attacking us. It's called the Silver Guardians. Have you hear of them?  
**Morse:** Yes, I have hear of them.  
**Trump:** Of course you have. Well, I want to use their advance technology to expand the operations and turn it into a national peacekeeping task force.  
**Morse:** And you think Wes Collins and Eric Myers will agree to that.  
**Trump:** You bet your ass they're going to agree and I'll tell you why. I have a plan that is going to put more funds into our new galactic defense plan. It includes allocating more not only into the Silver Guardians, but also the Rangers Foundation.  
**Morse:** BUT WHAT ABOUT THE CHILDREN! YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND. PEOPLE LISTEN TO THIS SHOW. MOTHERS LISTEN TO THIS SHOW!  
**Trump:** I'm not going to sugar-coat this. You think you know what children need? You don't. The children are our future and I want to help them keep it that way.  
**Morse:**  I hate you.  
**Trump:**  Get in line, Mr. Morse. You not the only one.  
**Morse:**  Coming up next, Millions by Pusha T featuring Rick Ross. This is Rack Attack, coming at cha!

The engine was heated up and we were ready to go.

We pulled out of the driveway and drove off. We drove through Cahill Ave, a newly gentrified part of East Nashville.

Not going to lie. It was weird seeing Cahill Ave like this. Not so long ago, this neighborhood used to be the ultimate destination for school yard fights, drug exchanges, and shootings galore. I was truly amazed at the progress it made. It was everything that a person would see in that type of neighborhood: newly built houses, state of the art community center, and mix-cultured neighbors.

In a span of two years, the once gang war torn community became a somewhat peaceful area. We still have a few troubled houses, and the response time for the police to come when there was an emergency was almost 10 minutes (comparing to the average response time that used to be 30 to 45 minutes). However, the original residents will soon be driven out due to the increase in rent and taxes. By next year. This part of the city would be completely unrecognizable.

Most times, instead of turning on the AC, I would let my window down to feel the cool and crisp mix of the heat of the sun and the morning air. It calmed me.  _I had a lot of shit on my mind. And with all the rapid changes, I needed to stay as calm as possible._

As I turn to Davis Street, another gentrified neighborhood, I saw a biracial girl running after a school bus as it was starting to pick up speed. I didn't know if it was the nice morning air or the fact that this one cool song was playing in my car. But when I passed her, I couldn't help but acknowledge her, even if it was only for a few seconds. I even decreased my speed by a few notches just to savor that moment.

I was able to get more details about what she looked like. It's crazy to say but I knew I recognized her somewhere but I didn't know where at the time. From her flowing black hair to the clothes she wore, I knew she looked familiar. She was wearing a white short sleeve buttoned shirt, tucked in with a black pleated skirt. She also had one some converse shoes and an anklet that had a Scorpio sign. There was one way to find out if I knew her or not.

I looked at Kyle, who could feel that I was slowing down. He spoke with some anger when I turn the car around.

"NO! NO!" Kyle said. "YOU'RE PLAYING WITH ME RIGHT NOW!"

"Kyle. When we stop, get in the back seat."

"Come on, man. I thought we had a rule."

"What rule?!"

"Bros before hoes!"

"You're getting in the back, Kyle"

"Fine."

When I pulled up beside, she let out a smile.

"Katrina Stones?"

"Yes, that's me." She said.

"I see you missed your bus."

"Yeah I did. That's what I get for binge watching We Bare Bears."

"Listen, me and my brother are heading to DHS too. I'd be happy to give you a ride."

Her eyes squinted while her expression was blank. "I don't know. I've been told to never to talk to strangers. But I've also been told that strangers were just friends you haven't met yet. Can I see some identification?"

"Uh, yeah. Okay. Kyle get out your school ID."

Kyle and I showed her our school IDs. She took a very long look at them. I didn't know what she was looking for. They weren't counterfeit. Our pictures were on the left. The grade level was highlighted on top of our cards (mine being yellow because I was a junior and Kyle's were red because he was a freshman). The school's mascot- the Bronze Ox- was on the right. And our academy names were at the bottom. To make it more authentic, the school had it laminated with a special picture that I am not allowed to write in this statement due to a non-disclosure agreement that I signed at my first day at Davidson.

She gave the cards back and showed us her engaging grin.

"Alright!" she said. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem."

I looked at Kyle as he reluctantly got out of the passenger seat and went to the back seat. Katrina sat in the passenger seat, next to me.

I turned on the radio to 107.5 the River. Cheerleader by Omi played in the background while I tried to break the ice with Katrina.

"So, Katrina. You're a Senior, right?"

"Yep", she answered.  _Damn. A short answer. Maybe I should try to say something else._

"Really crazy day we all had yesterday, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess."

It seemed that she wasn't very talkative. I couldn't blame her. She just missed the bus and had to take a ride from someone she hardly knew.

All she did once we got to the highway was stare aimlessly out the window, viewing the incoming cars, trucks, and vans.

I looked at my rear view mirror and saw Kyle looking at his phone while trying to contain some laughter. He must have thought of this was Karma for making him sit in the back seat.

As we got near Downtown, the traffic started to get stronger. Soon, I was heading for a traffic jam.

"No! No!", she cried. "I'm going to be late."

"I don't think it will matter.", Kyle said, looking at his phone. "According to the school's twitter page, we're gonna have a half day today."

And then, it finally hit me. I knew who she really was. "You're the school's ambassador. The first and only ambassador. You always opened up in the assemblies."

Kyle raised his eyebrow, looking very confused. "We have an ambassador?"

Suddenly, Katrina's face turned into something you'd see in a mug shot.

"You know.", she said. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

"An ambassador is a person who acts as a representative or promoter of an organization, club, or institution" I said. "As part of the Academies of Nashville initiative, ambassadors are student leaders who represent their schools by giving tours to potential partners and prospective freshman, gaining experience for their resumes and obtaining connections through networking."

Katrina continued. "Up to 2014, DHS never needed ambassadors. But after the huge sexting scandal that brought about the spontaneous sophomore riot of 2013, the school officials had to reinvigorate the school's brand".  _That riot was basically Mean Girls in a horrific nutshell._

Katrina went on talking about the fallout, "That included taking away the classes that had anything to do with digital surveillance, decreasing the school's bandwidth, and implementing a very strict zero tolerance policy against the distribution of child pornography."

"Even though everyone thought that the zero tolerance policy was a great idea, the other conditions posed a threat since Davidson High School academics were centered on the aspects of how the government works, including working with technology that makes predictions of possible terrorists' attacks. Plus, the majority of the DHS community didn't like the other conditions due to the possibility of students' work getting delayed because the internet speed was no faster than the average loading time for Internet Explorer."

She continued. "The only reason why those other conditions were even suggested was because some of the students, whose pictures got leaked, were members of the Christ Church Cathedral, an Episcopal church across the street. They filed a lawsuit against the school for creating an unsafe learning environment. It didn't go through because their statement was ruled as being religiously biased. Later, we found out that the reason why the church hated us was because everybody kept talking about the Power Rangers in front of their younger members."

"It's not a surprise that most Christians don't believe that aliens would gives kids super suits and weapons to fight other aliens and monsters. If they were to even acknowledge the fact that Rangers were born from alien technology, it would be completely blasphemous."

Kyle started to get frightened, but kept a brave face because there was a girl in the car.

I will admit, it was nice to see that she had knowledge and knew how to use it.

"And that's where I come in". she said. "With my perfect G.P.A and perfect attendance, I was chosen to be the model student for DHS. If I messed up, then the people would assume that something was wrong about the entire school's curriculum. Basically, as long as I do what I usually would do every day, everything would be fine, but I just don't know about today."

I looked at the clock on my radio. It was 6:55 a.m. The roads were still backed up because of the construction site.

"So, what's gonna happen now?" Kyle asked. "The Rangers were fighting near the school and the Church. You think they might say something about it?"

"Principal James Dean Bryant and I will be addressing all that and more during the assembly today." Katrina said. "But that's not the main reason why I can't be tardy. It seems that we are getting more new students every day. I have to somehow teach 5 new students about life at DHS."

I looked at her sad face. I didn't want anyone in this car to be late. I laid back on my seat, looking at the cars in front of me not moving an inch. We were trapped in what was a huge traffic jam. Or so I thought.

As I looked at the other side of the street. I realized that the street going out was way clearer than the street going in. I also realized that there was an alley that I could cut off to. Right there, I knew what I had to do. All I could do was hope that the police wouldn't notice.

"Katrina. Kyle. Fasten your seatbelts. I got a plan."

"Deon?" Kyle asked. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Something that drivers only dream of doing but never have what it takes."

I took a few deep breaths and waited until the street was clear enough. Once it was, I practically floored it. Before I knew it, I was driving on the opposite side of the road, with cars coming at me. Some honked their horns and others got out of the way.

"Holy shit, man." Kyle screamed.

Just a mile away from the alley, I was actually doing okay. It felt like being in _Grand Theft Auto_ , except this was real and the police would've have definitely caught me. Lucky for me the police weren't there to see me.  _Thank God._ But something bad did happen.

Right when I was about pull into the alley, a red Chevy Suburban was driving towards me. I had no choice. I increased my speed and barely missed the truck, only to hit one of its side-view mirrors. After that, I drifted to the alley.

Cutting into the alley saved tons of time. I had to drive through all the potholes. I still don't know how my car was able to take the suspension. I stayed at the alley until I reached 700 Broadway, where the road was clearer.

I drove in front of the school, feeling some relief that the police didn't even know what I was doing. Other than wrecking a stranger's truck, it was starting to be a very good morning. Or so I thought.

Kyle and Katrina got out of the car, but not before responding to my driving skills.

"I got to say, Deon. You are full of surprises.", Katrina laughed.

"To be honest, I didn't even know I could do that until today."

It was one hell of a morning, but seeing her smile was all the thanks I needed.

"Well. You should park your car so you won't be late too", she said

"The more you talk to me, the tardier you'll be." I said. "Go on!"

She ran to the school entrance. Kyle was still with me, leaning on the side of my car with his arms crossed.

"You did all that for some hoe, man!"

"Hey! Don't call her a hoe, she's not."

"That's because you got the mulatto fever. That's gonna be the death of you...and me."

"Kyle. It's 7:04. Get to your homeroom while I park this...car?" I pause a bit because I noticed a red truck coming at top speed. It wasn't until I saw the car missing a side mirror that I knew I f***ed up.

"Get away from the car." I said while rolling up the windows and locking the door.

"Hold on," Kyle said. "I really think we should talk about your disease."

"GET THE FUCK OFF THE CAR, BRO!" I screamed. "GET OFF THE CAR!"

As soon as he got off, I floored it and drove out of there, with the truck tailing me. I couldn't believe this. I was in a high speed chase. I drove through downtown, trying to get that other driver off of me. I couldn't shake the driver off. I know taking off that person's side mirror was bad, but if I can explain myself to that person, it might be okay.

I took a deep breath, tightened the grip on the steering wheel, and concentrated on one location:  _Music City Central._

It was simple: get to the top of the bus station's garage.

I was going 100 miles per hour, with each road being more difficult than the last. When I came near people crossing the street, I would turn to the other street, If there was a construction site I'd turn the other way. At the time, I didn't care how long it took to get there. I just needed to get that car as far away from the street as possible.

I finally reached Charlotte Avenue and saw the opening on my left. I was amazed that the driver kept up with me. It was as if the driver had done this before.

I took a sharp turn towards the garage entrance and kept driving until I reached the top. It was still early in the morning.

I finally stopped and so did the driver. We parked at opposite sides of the building. I stayed inside for a while, figuring out what I was going to say. I was late for class because of this driver, so I went with that. I slowly pulled the door handle and got out. I slammed my car door, giving the driver a mean look to the driver know I meant business. However, I was not prepared for what came out of that truck.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**EXECUTIVE EDITOR**  
RIDLEYGO

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like that episode. I'm in the process of writing Part Two of Episode Three. It will be a long time before it's published.
> 
> I also want to take a minute or two to explain what I am doing with this story. If you look at my profile I talked about how I wanted this project to be different. Hopefully, you guys know that Deon Yeager will be the main protagonist. Even so, this story will be told in different points of view. I have big plans for where I want to take the main characters of the series and it's gonna be a while before I can do that due to the fact that I am a beginner writer.
> 
> After Episode 3 is done, I will be releasing a commentary version of the episode, explaining why I wrote this and how I came up with particular idea.
> 
> Most of this season is already planned out, but I do accept any ideas, tips, and suggestions for future episodes.
> 
> If you liked this episode or the direction I am going with my take on the fandom, feel free to review, share, or follow me at neighborhoodwmts on Tumblr for exclusive updates on future episodes.
> 
> And for some of you who were wondering: Muckfuthering is not a typo.
> 
> I officially have carpal tunnel and a headache now.


End file.
